Changing Relationships
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione comes to Hogwarts and her and McGonagall's relationship slowly change towards each other. From first year to seventh. HG/MM It's finally finished. After one long bout of writer's block and at least two smaller bouts.
1. Chapter 1: Coming To Hogwarts

Okay so this is my first attempt at a Hermione/McGonagall fic. It's going to be from her first year all the way to seventh as their relationship slowly develops into something more. There's not going to be much detail over what happens in the year but otherwise main events will happen.

I will only update when I get 3 reviews but I will carry on writing as I wait for reviews.

No flames. There really is no point in posting them.

Chapter 1: Arriving at Hogwarts

Hermione POV

I stepped off the boat and looked around. The castle was huge and exactly how _Hogwarts: A History _had made it sound. I grinned and looked at the boys I had seen on the train. I had a bad feeling about the pale haired boy already. He had his nose stuck in the air and was acting like royalty. But I was hoping that I could be friends with Harry and the red-haired boy. I hoped I got into Ravenclaw because I had always been called clever and now I wanted to shine in this new place. But I suppose that Gryffindor would be pretty good too.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I watched as all the new first years filed into the hall. I was looking for potential Gryffindors. Another Weasley, he was a definant as well as I noticed Harry Potter was here finally. He was far too thin and he did not look cared for at all. I knew he shouldn't have gone with those Muggles. Another Malfoy destined for Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle Junior. There was a bushy haired girl that looked.... Smart somehow. Probably going to be a Ravenclaw.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I looked up at the teacher waiting at the front of the room. She looked stern and like she wouldn't up with any bad behaviour. I could tell that she was a teacher that I could look up to and rely upon. "I am Professor McGonagall and head of Gryffindor house. If you'll line up and follow me please." It was said politely but I knew it was a; "Line up and follow me now!" I assumed she just didn't want to be scaring timid first years to death. We filed into the Great Hall and several of the students gasped. I had read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ but it was still pretty amazing. I smiled in wonderment and though how could this be real. And then I panicked, maybe it wasn't.... Maybe it was some stupid joke pulled by the rich group of bullies at my school that I had got into with brains and their Daddies had paid for them to get in. Maybe they would say it was a mistake and that I was too Muggle... Maybe it was one of those trick gameshows.... And then Professor McGonagall put the hat down on the stool and I realised that I was not going to be put through some gruelling test of courage or magical knowledge. I breathed a sigh of relief, and watched the others being sorted into houses and then;

"Granger, Hermione," I trotted over to the stool and plopped the hat on my head.

"Mmmm.... See now that is what I call talent. You could go far; once that head's filled with knowledge I could see you up with Dumbledore... But all that courage... You will have a main part in adventures to come Hermione my girl. And don't worry about the rules... for most of your adventures are more important than that... So.... Gryffindor!!!" As I went to my seat I mulled over what the hat had said. So I had adventures to come... And I was supposed to be ignoring rules... And I could be as good as Dumbledore... I need to sit down. I plopped myself in a seat and watched the rest of the sorting.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall's POV

So I wasn't going to have a house full of dimwits this year then. I had noticed that the intelligent looking bushy haired girl had managed to get into my house, which meant that I should have one less non-grammatical pain to read paper from my house. I smiled slightly and went back to my steak and chips. If she was clever then I might, in seven years, get the retirement that I'd been hoping for. Maybe she could become my apprentice. Slow down Minerva, I said to myself. She might just have very observant and intelligent brown eyes. But I had looked over all the luggage and I knew that she had got at least 5 extra books including _Hogwarts: A History_. Which not even I had managed to read until sixth year. She was I could tell a talented child, but now to see if her talent spread to Tranfiguration.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione's POV

I took the chance as the dessert came to study the staff. The man with a large hooked nose and greasy hair was sending death glares at Harry and I assumed there History there. There was a really short man with grey hair and then Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling away. He gave me a slight nod and then returned to his treacle tart, Professor McGonagall was on his other side and she looked like she was having an internal debate over something. I watched as she dug into her apple pie and custard, she seemed to decide on something when she looked up to find me looking at her. To cover up I just smiled at her and returned to my chocolate mousse, but I still caught her slight smile back.

**A/N: Alrighty. The next chapter will be her first Transfiguration class.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tranfiguration Class

Changing Relationships Chapter 2: Transfiguration class

_A/:This chapter is going to be really short but the fact that I got 3 reviews within 3 hours really shocked me. Especially as they all were urging me to carry on. Thank you for all the reviews they are spurring me on to write more._

_Also I'm sorry to all those who were reading my other fanfic; Red Gold and Green Silver. I started to read MMHG fanfics and I just couldn't get it out my head. I do plan to finish it and the Ginny/Snape one but this one is getting a lot more reviews so I might stick to it._

_Warning: All of my fics are unBeta'd as I don't write enough and far enough ahead to really need it. Please tell me if there are any HUGE errors... Seeing as I don't even read over because I really hate it. But then again most people who have read my others have said that I don't make any silly mistakes._

Hermione's POV

I was absolutely buzzing. Transfiguration had seemed like such an interesting subject and I wanted to see if Professor McGonagall was like I had guessed. Strict but fair, not like the horrible man that was the Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He pretty much docked Harry points for being alive. But this shouldn't happen, because if she was going to take points off anyone it would be the Slytherins I would hope. I was 15 minutes early because I wanted to make a good impression. I watched as she swept round the corner, face devoid of emotion, until she came to a stop in front of me, she was almost smiling.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Today was time to see if I had a group of dunderheads. Normally I had some okay ones but I had to admit that well, most of the okay ones were Slytherin, because I had foolhardy Gryffindors, brave, foolish and not the most intelligent of the bunch. But sometimes there was an exception; like me and Albus, and, I was hoping Miss Granger would be too. I heard her talking to Weasley and Potter and they were both really surprised to find out that she had already read all the set books and some extras. I smiled and some kids that I was walking past looked surprised for I only smiled when something was totally, amazingly funny. I wiped the smile off my face and headed to my classroom, I was a little early but it meant I could set up for the next lesson. I turned the corner and stopped in front of Miss Granger. I almost smiled, almost.

"And why are you so ridiculously early to my lesson?" There was humour dancing in my eyes and she just grinned up at me.

"Because the thought of Transfiguration just fascinates me Professor, the thought of turning something to something else.... Well once you're experienced in it I bet you could do almost anything... Can't you Professor?" She smiled.

"Well yes when you get to Level 3 mastery you can just about Transfigure anything. But it takes years and years to get that good. So you better pay attention in my lessons if that's how good you want to be." I replied, teasing slightly.

"Ohhh... definitely! It would be sooo amazing and would finally prove to people that I'm not just some insufferable know it all." She said, determination steely in her eyes.

"Let me guess, Snape said that? Because if he did I bet he's just jealous because your good all round and he's only good in Potions. I've had some very good reports of you. Professor Flitwick was amazed by your aptitude in Charms and Professor Snape is only annoyed because you're almost as good as he is." I said, concerned that Snape had been saying these things to my lions.

"Well yes he did say that... But all the children at my old school kept on calling me things like that. And they took the mick of my hair. But now I have Harry and Ron to stick up for me." Her expression brightened.

"Well if anyone says anything to you come see me. I won't put up with it." I smiled for real and opened the classroom. Hermione followed me in and took a seat at a desk right at the front.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione's POV

She was sticking up for me! And she was teasing me! I so happy then because a teacher was actually paying attention to me. I mean they had been shocked at my intelligence levels and how much I read and things but none actually cared about my welfare. I followed her into the classroom and sat at a desk right at the front. I busied myself with getting all my junk out and reading the first few chapters of Transfiguration book. And then everyone else filed into class.

"Oh Hermione why did you get a desk at the front?" Ron whinged

"Because we can see best Ronald. And I am so very interested in the idea of changing things into something else. Why must I say that to you every day? I am interested in learning Ronald unlike you who are just interested in eating!" I turned to Harry and we started to discuss some of the things in the first chapter of the book, of which I had managed to persuade him to read. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and we all turned to the front.

"We are going to be studying the range of spells that come under the Art of Transfiguration in these lessons. Anyone who does not respect the amount of study, hard work and care that comes into this can leave my classroom right now and not look back." She gave us all a beady stare and then turned her desk into a pig, then back again. I gasped in wonderment at the thought that after my seven years of learning I would one day be able to do that. Then she did one thing that I had not been expecting, she turned into her Animagus form. I grinned, that was totally amazing and I wished that one day, maybe, I might become her apprentice, now all I needed to do was impress her with my first try at Transfiguration. One of the Gryffindor's came round with a box of matches and we were all given the aim to turn the match into a needle. I practised first the wand movement, then the incantation, and then both together for this is how I had read somewhere that it was the best way to learn a spell. It took three tries for it to turn into a proper needle. I gave a brilliant smile and looked up at Professor McGonagall who had come over when she saw me using the appropriate way to try the spell.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall's POV

Miss Granger had given some brilliant answers to the questions I asked, I was absolutely delighted. In a few years time I reckoned she could be my apprentice, and then she was even trying out the spell in the right way, learn the wand movement properly and then the incantation. I came over to see how she would do on actually performing the spell. I watched as first go it turned slightly silver and then the second kind of pointy and then the third try It went a gleaming silver and was really sharp. I smiled, almost grinning and she looked at me and gave me the most blazingly happy smile I had ever seen.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, 15 points to Gryffindor for turning it into a needle third try." All the Slytherins looked round and glared at the thought of Gryffindor getting points. I returned my face to be being blank of smile but still kind. "For homework I want the rest of you to be able to change match to needle just like Miss Granger here." I held up the needle and pointed out the fact that is was in fact silver and very sharp. "Class dismissed." Everyone started to cram things into their bags, Miss Granger took the longest and gave me another blazing grin. Now I was cheerful because she was obviously naturally talented and clever that she was not going to settle for just what she could get with her talent but she would strive for stardom, to have her head above the cloud. I went to the Great Hall for my dinner.

_A/N: I had a bit of writers block so this took me all day to spurn out._

_I'm afraid that I'm going away for 4 days so no more updates._


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Help

_A/N: I changed the situation because I didn't want to wait until second year._

_Sorry about the wait guys, I had to go to my Nana's and Granddad's, it's compulsory every Easter._

Changing Relationships Chapter 3: Getting help Around November

Hermione POV

"Harry it's totally amazing that you managed to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but I still don't understand the point. It's a sport and it's really not that interesting to play or to watch." I said. Happy that he was doing soothing he loved but that it was pretty fruitless.

"You'll still come watch right Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course. I said I'll support you and I will, don't you worry." He grinned at me.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

"I heard that you have Mr Potter on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over his teacup.

"Yes. And now I think it's going to be fantastic. He shot down so fast even on the school brooms. And then his toes literally swept on the floor and then he swept up just as fast, the Rememberall clutched in his grasp. It was a vision; he takes after his father so much." I grinned, I knew that we were going to win this year, good thing too because Snape was getting unbearable.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

"You won!! That was amazing Harry! Even if you did catch it in your mouth.... But anyway totally fantastic." I grinned. And then Malfoy and his cronies came up, obviously not taking the win against Slytherin well.

"Oh look its Potter and his friends, Weasel and Mudblood." I looked confused but Ron was completely outraged.

"Ron what does it mean?" I whispered in his ear.

"It's totally outrageous... It's a really, really bad word for Muggle Born." Oh, I thought. Well now he was resorting to that was he? That hurt, I knew that I'd never be enough, that I'd always just be a child with no wizard upbringing, with Muggle parents, never good enough for anyone. Then I saw as McGonagall came out the stands and saw that all the boys had their wands out.

"Oh stop! You boys don't know enough offensive magic to harm each other!"

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I came out the stands and saw Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and his bodyguards all with their wands out. I told them off and then noticed the state Miss Granger was in. Damn! What had Malfoy said? He better not have called her a Mudblood because I would not be responsible for my actions, I knew that would make her feel like she was worthless, not important, a waste of space even.

"Mr Malfoy what have you said to Miss Granger and you better not lie to me." I gave him my best Snape glare and he wilted.

"I- I- I.... I called her a.... Mudblood." He almost pooed his pants when I said that.

"You did what?! How _dare _you?!! She is a cleverer witch then you could ever dream to be and you go and say that?! It makes no difference of what parentage anyone comes from. 50 points from Slytherin for that." I calmed myself down then and turned to Miss Granger, "Come on then let's go to my office." I put on a gentler tone of voice and started to lead her up to the castle.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I was so glad that Professor McGonagall had come then, taking me up her office because I was _not_ going to break down in front of Malfoy. And then I heard the comment;

"Oh, but _what_ exactly are they going to do there? It might be more than just a cup of tea, everyone knows which way you swing Professor." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Professor McGonagall whipped round and barked;

"150 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy and 3 weeks of detention for that." I turned round and cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him.

"You filthy little ferret. How could you even insinuate that?" There was just some muffled noises. Me and McGonagall then stomped up to the castle.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

The little brat!! How could he say such a thing! She is a student and while I may 'play on that team' she's 11 for gods' sake! I was fuming all the way up to my office and then she remembered what Malfoy had said and almost lapsed into tears again.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I was absolutely about to start throwing things around the room, my magic was swirling around me. And then I remembered that I was a Mudblood and almost started to cry. And then one we got to her office I sat down and straight away the tears came as I sunk in a gold and red armchair. I started to sob and things like worthless and not clever enough started to pop into my head and I just cried harder.

"Hermione please, you are not a Mudblood, his family has worse blood then you do. That lot of You-Know-You supporters. You are worth so much more than he is and please don't get so upset about this. He just wants to get a rise out of you. How did you learn _Petrificus Totalus? _Because that's fifth year level. At this stage you shouldn't even have learnt _Expelliarmus_." I heard her say and then I felt her sit down on the arm of the chair and hug me.

"I learnt some spells in case something like this happened." I managed to hiccup out.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

When she just plopped down into the armchair and started to sob my heart just almost broke. I spouted some rubbish about knowing _Petrificus Totalus_ and then I just went over and held her. She said something about being ready and I just held her until the hiccups and sobs subsided. I could feel her tears soaking through my robes where she was leaning on me, her head buried in my shoulder. When she was done crying she raised her head, her eyes all puffy and red and her face blotchy.

"You okay now?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah.... It just reminded me of what I had thought when I first came here... When I thought that all the Purebloods would be better and that I was just going to be pushed into the background, just another Muggleborn." She almost dissolved into tears again.

"No! Never think that. You are one of the most intelligent children I have ever taught, don't ever think that you're dumb or not good enough, you are the most intelligent witch in the school at the moment, and you are defiantly as intelligent as I was at your age. So you will shine, you will do something amazing and all the Malfoys and Snape's in the world will know that you are right, that you are better and are worth more than all of them put together." I said, trying to explain how it was irrational to think that when she was so intelligent that she wouldn't do something amazing.

"But... I've always just been another nerd in another class, not bound to go anywhere, just to carry on reading and being nerdy..."

"Stop that! You are amazing and are bound to go so much further than most! If you carry on studying hard like you are then you could be more famous then me one day." I said. She smiled,

"Almost no one will ever be more known worldwide then you and Dumbledore. Is it true that you're a couple?" She said, cleverly steering the conversation away from herself. I sighed; I knew exactly what she'd done.

"I know you changed the subject Hermione but if you ever need me to help you, or if someone else says something then come straight to me. And in answer to your question, no we are not a couple we are just best friends. We dated for a bit but it didn't work out." I sighed, that particular breakup had been messy.

"I'm sorry to pry but is what Malfoy said about you 'swinging that way' true?" She wondered, I sighed, not the question I wanted to be asked.

"I.... Well yes.... That's why me and Albus didn't work.... Please don't go and tell people, I'm really very surprised he knew." I was uncomfortable talking about this.

"Don't worry Professor," She got up, "Thank you... And do you mind if I kill Malfoy first and then come to you next time he says anything?" We both laughed.

"Well the paperwork would take hours... And you won't survive Azkaban your far too kind hearted. So instead hurt him a little and then levitate him up here." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow for Transfiguration."

"See you later Professor."


	4. Chapter 4: The Philosopher's Stone

_A/N: This chapter is not quite right because I didn't have a copy of Harry Potter available._

_It's shorter than most because I managed to spurn it out in the same day as Chap 3. I know I was going to wait for 9 reviews but well I finished it and I was away for like 4 days._

Changing Relationships

Chapter 4: The Philosopher's Stone

Hermione POV

Oh god, Ron! Was the first thought. "No Hermione don't go to him! Checkmate the king!" I stepped into the relevant square and the king blew up and the door opened. Harry ran through and then came back out, "Hermione it's a logic puzzle, I need you!" I followed him in and then flames sprung up on the door behind and the door in front. I read it and sorted out the potions.

"This one definitely goes forward and then I'll take this one and go back and get help for Ron." We both swigged our potions and went through the fires.

"Ron! Are you okay?" I skidded onto the floor, sliding on my tights and then coming to a stop, fussing over Ron."_Accio owl, Accio parchment, Accio quill." _I grabbed the paper and quill and scrawled;

_Help! Getting Philosopher's Stone and You-Know-You might already have it and Ron's injured._

_Hermione_

I sent it off with the owl and checked Ron's pulse. He was pretty much fine just a bit battered and had a broken wrist.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I got the letter. "Shit!!!" I never normally swore but Hermione could be hurt and just be more concerned over someone else like normal. I jumped up and headed down to the third floor corridor. I hummed to Fluffy and jumped into the Devil's Snare, lighting my wand. Once I got to the chess board I saw her on the floor with a pale Ron. "Hermione! Are you okay?" I hurried over to her and swept onto the floor next to her.

"I'm fine Professor, its Ron and Harry who I'm worried about."

"How did Potter get past the logic puzzle?" I wondered. Hermione grinned.

"He didn't, I did. I just came back to help Ron, although Harry could be facing Voldemort right now. But I couldn't just leave Ron. He's all pale... And I'm worried about him." I cast a diagnostic spell.

"Mr Weasley will be fine. A broken arm and a few scratches. Ad you got past the logic puzzle? How quickly?"

"A couple of minutes..." I looked shocked I could tell.

"It took me five. So I won't take any more of this nonsense about how you're not clever any more Hermione. There is no way that you're not. You completed it faster than me and I'm a teacher. Has Malfoy said anymore to you?" I was concerned and she was about to answer when a loud snore came from Mr Weasley and Albus burst through the door.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

Whoa. I understood the logic puzzle faster than my favourite Professor. And she was more worried about me then Ron even though he was pale and on the floor. And then Dumbledore burst in and ran through to where Harry was. I felt my body go into shock as I reviewed what had happened, I passed out.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I saw as Hermione's body fell to the ground, she fainted in shock. I whipped out my wand and levitated Mr Weasley and carried Hermione to the hospital wing. It was there that I was waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Poppy had declared the all clear she was just in shock but still, I couldn't leave her here on her own. And I could always say I was waiting for Mr Potter, as he still was yet to arrive as I knew he would after facing off You-Know-Who. And then Mrs Weasley and Percy came to see how Ron was holding up. They saw me sat over at Hermione's bed and not knowing to me they smiled at each other, I'd always had I soft spot for the more intelligent, brave and well, always female Gryffindor students. No one thought it was because I was attracted to the students but just because I could relate to them more. So here I was waiting for Miss Granger to wake up, holding her hand and willing it to be soon, because I couldn't bear it if something happened to her.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I opened sleep filled eyes and stretched like a cat, Professor McGonagall loosing the hold on my hand.

"Hello Professor." I grinned at the thought that she had been sat there waiting for me to wake up. "All I did was faint from shock. I mean Ron broke his leg and... Harry!!" I bolted upright in bed. "How is he?" I saw him looking faint in a bed across the room and tried to go over to him. But McGonagall pushed me, gently, back down.

"You're not going anywhere until Poppy comes and gives the all clear." She said sternly. I sighed.

"I'm fine I'm more worried about Harry!" I tried to get up again and was pushed down, again.

MHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Oh thank you god! I saw her stretch and let go of her hand. She was very stubborn in trying to get up and check on Harry and Ron but I was not going to let her go anywhere until Poppy said she was absolutely fine.


	5. Chapter 5: Petrified

_A/N: I was upset to see that I posted two more chapters and got no more reviews but I'm still going to write more because unfinished fanfics annoy me to death._

Changing Relationships

Chapter 5: Petrified Near the end of Second Year

Hermione POV

Oh god! It was a basilisk that was in the pipe system in Hogwarts, he could kill you with one look into your eyes and petrify you with his reflection. And it was going after Muggleborns, which made I was at a big threat especially as I was best friends with Harry Potter, part of the Golden Trio as it had become known. But now I was likely to be killed because I bet it would make sure it was death with me, especially as I bet Voldemort was controlling it somehow. I shone the mirror round the corner and two, big lamp-like yellow eyes shone at me through the mirror and I froze, fear running around my brain.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Oh shit! Not Hermione again. That girl should really stay out of trouble, maybe I should make her stay away from Harry because then she would be out the firing range, well apart from her Muggle heritage. It really wasn't doing me any good to have me favourite pupil in the clutches of potential death all the time. I almost ran to the Hospital Wing and then flung myself into the chair next to her bed, Poppy gave me an amused look that said "Found another favourite lion?" I just glared at her and thought about it. I suppose I had, but the last one had been years ago, Lily Evans, now Potter was the last. She had such a temper and was so smart and hard- working. Looking back and down at my new favourite I realised one thing they all had in common, they reminded me of me when I had been that age. So here I was being highly unprofessional and waiting for a student to wake up when I knew it was going to be another week until she did. But still, I had been so glad when Lily had managed to stay out of trouble, even when she was best friends with Snape. And now her other favourite was here and in peril almost every time her back was turned.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV A week later

I could feel the tickling sensation as all my joints came out of their numbed state and cramped up, I lifted my heavy eyelids and became conscious of the fact that again, Professor McGonagall was by my bedside when I woke up. I stretched, all my joints clicking,

"Aahhh... Cramp!" I moaned, stretching out again, trying to move out my cramp. Professor McGonagall just smiled, obviously amused. "We really should stop making a habit of this, me waking up in the Hospital wing and you being there. Or maybe I should just stop waking up in the Hospital Wing."

"I would go with the you should stop waking up in the Hospital Wing. It's really not good for me you know. All this worrying." She looked really like she wished that she could do something to stop me ending up here. "I suppose I could always give you detention every time I see you with Harry." She smiled.

"Oh god but then him and Ron wouldn't past any of their end of year exams. And they would do Third Year again and again and again and do you really want that?" I asked playfully.

"Mmmm.... Best to let you help and get them away from here as soon as possible so that I don't have to put up with another of Mr Weasley's abysmal essays."

"Hey!! I help him write all them!" I said in mock indignance.

"No I mean the ones at the beginning of First Year. It looked like he couldn't even read!"

"Well, that's because he probably couldn't until I came along." I grinned at the thought.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I could feel her breathing change and her body go more rigid as she woke up after I administered the Mandrake Root Potion that had been brewed up for all the Muggleborns that had been petrified. I smiled, almost making a grin before I remembered that there were a lot of students that were just waking up and restrained myself, when Hermione was whinging about cramp. I was so relieved that she was awake, and fully functional. After some light teasing on both sides she did exactly what I was expecting, she tried to get up and see Harry. I had to carefully push her down quite a few times before she gave up.

"Mr Potter is fine Hermione, don't worry about him. Any wounds he did have were healed by Fawkes." I said, trying to make it clear that he was in a lot better shape than she was.

"He got healed by a Phoenix? But that only happens between a wizard and his familiar. Harry's only seen him about twice."

"Fawkes realised that Mr Potter was not destined to die from basilisk venom. And so he healed him. It was not Mr Potter's day to die Hermione and so he was saved by almost the only thing that could save him. Basilisk venom is the most venomous substance in the world. It can get rid of any kind of dark magic, and good magic." I tried to explain.

"Even Horcruxes?" I heard her whisper, obviously worn out by trying to get up. I gasped.

"How do you-"

"I read about them. The diary was one of them wasn't it?"

"Well we think so. Please don't say anything to Harry because he'll go off and try and look for them. Albus is covertly working out what they are and where they'll be. Please promise me." I couldn't bear it if Harry tried to do the heroic thing and go running off after them.

"But-"

"Your word Hermione. Harry can't do anything at the moment." It was a mix between stern and almost pleading.

"I promise. But Dumbledore better be trying to find them hard." She huffed and I smiled. "How's Ron?" She suddenly asked.

"Ronald is completely fine. Apart from Lockhart tried to use Mr Weasley's wand and ended up Obliviating himself. So he's in St Mungo's and Mr Weasley is right as rain and very, very happy that it happened."

"Oh poor Lockhart... Ron shouldn't be so mean." Hermione actually looked upset at the thought her DADA teacher had been hurt. And then I realised. She fancied him of course!!

"Does Hermione have a thing for Mr Lockhart?" She flushed a brilliant red and pulled the covers up over her face. There was a muffled noise and then she pulled them back down again.

"Of course not. It's simply not practical, having a crush on a teacher."

"Well then why did you go bright red?" She huffed in response and turned away.

"Oh come on Hermione I was just teasing. I bet almost all of the girls in the school have 'a thing' for him at the moment. He's just another silly man who I bet didn't do all the things he said he did." I said, upset that she was upset that much over it. She turned back over.

"It just reminded me... About the fact that I'm not pretty.... And the fact that he didn't look at me twice for a whole year." She was breaking down.

"Even if you weren't pretty, which you are, he's shallow for not noticing the brains fit to burst underneath that hair of yours. You are worth more than anyone that would ever lower themselves to go out with the slimy git!" I whispered furiously as I knew that she wouldn't want me to talk about it where others can hear.

"Why did you have to mention my hair?!" She was pretty much crying now. With my wand I flicked the hangings around the bed shut and grabbed her hand in my other hand.

"I like your hair. It's a lovely colour and it looks better like that then it ever would look straight. It highlights your face. And if you ever do anything that permanently makes it straight I'm going to cut it all off." I said. I was serious; I really did love her hair.

"You're just being nice. It's all horrible and bushy, and it's not blonde, blondes are always pretty. And can you really make it straight?!" She asked her face brightening.

"I swear to god if you make it straight and blonde then I'm going to treat you just like a blonde airhead." I was getting annoyed now.

"Oh god! I can't do that then.... Would you mark all my papers wrong as well Professor?"

"Yes. If it made you a) not do it in the first place and b) If you do to change it back immediately. It would look awful Hermione trust me. The light brown is a much better choice. And trust me having straight hair is not that fun. It just hangs about in the way." I said.

"I love your hair. I wish you would wear it down one day. Although mostly I just want to see the look on people faces. It would be like everyone would drop down in a dead faint. But this gives me a plan..... That I as a person would never act out." She grinned devilishly and I though "Oh no, what is she planning, I've never seen such a devious look on a Gryffindor's face."

"That's a very devious look on your face Hermione, worthy of a Slytherin that is." I said aloud. She just rolled her eyes and then Poppy came in and when she saw we were fine she reopened the curtains, checked Hermione's pulse and told her she was free to go. I breathed a sigh of relief and left the Hospital Wing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Time Turner

_A/N: Sorry late update because the last two nights I've been sleeping round Megan's and I can't update there._

Chapter 6: Getting the Time Turner Beginning of Third Year

McGonagall POV

I trusted Hermione enough with this but it was very important that I explain to her that sometimes you do have to keep secrets from your friends.

"Hermione I understand the need to tell your friends is strong but you can't, only you and me can know. Alright?" I wanted her to understand, but I knew she would hate it.

"But they're my first friends, I can't lie to them, but they're gonna ask, and then I'm going to have to lie to them." She was obviously battling inside herself, her loyalty to me and then to her friends and then to the Ministry itself, and then to her studies because she could refuse but then she would have less options.

"I know, it's going to be hard but you can't tell them, there is no way that anyone can find out. You could get sent to Azkaban." She gasped,

"Okay, I swear not to tell Harry and Ron. I probably wouldn't have told Ron anyway." I smiled at this.

"Are you not as close to Ron as you are to Harry?" I was kind of interested.

"Well it's a bit hard when the person that you would confide in has the emotional range of a teaspoon." She huffed, rolling her eyes. I started to chuckle, and then so did she and we were both out right laughing.

"Now that, Hermione," I started through our laughs, "Is one of the most impolite but true statements I have ever heard you say. Of course don't tell anyone that." She grinned.

"I won't, same as I won't tell them about the Time Turner. I understand how imperative it is that no one knows. But the thing is won't they notice that I'm having lessons with them while studying for things they're not aware I'm in."

"Well yes but it worked out okay in the end when I used it."

"You had-"

"Yes I did, you are the first one since I was at school to be trusted enough to use it." She looked shocked.

"How long, has it been?"

"Well I got mine in Third Year and I'm eighty-two now so about 68 years."

"Woah.... Who else had it before you?"

"Albus and a few others have pushed for one but they're bodies couldn't deal with the stress. I think you are the only one that's not going to melt. I tried to give one to Lily Evans, Harry's mother, one you know but she couldn't deal with the stress and gave it up after a few weeks. No one has ever been able to cope for four years with it, but I think you might. I only managed for Third Year and Dumbledore for two." I said, I really did believe that Hermione could be the first one.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

Professor McGonagall thought that I could have the Time Turner for 4 years! But the thing with Harry and Ron, I really want to tell at least Harry but I know I can't. She really does have the most amazing laugh, I mused, lying in bed staring at the canopy in my four poster bed. She really should smile more.

_A/N: This is Hermione again because it works better_

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV Mid- October

To the library! Is all I ever seemed to say. I was in there now, supposed to be studying when really I was worrying about Harry and Sirius Black. Stop it! I commanded myself, McGonagall thinks you can do it so do it! I got back to studying when I felt someone sit down opposite me. I assumed it was Harry or Ron, "My Transfiguration essay is one the top, read it and it should help you sort out yours. Just don't copy because I reckon all the teachers all ready think I write them for you." I heard the rustle of paper and then went back to writing Snape's goddamn Potions essay.

"It's very good. And you were right about all of us thinking that you write they're essays for them." A Scottish lilt came from the other side of the table, I gasped and looked up into my Transfiguration Professor's emerald eyes.

"Ermmm…. Hello Professor." I stammered out, blushing and then looking down. "I don't actually write them out. Normally I would get them to understand the points in mine and tutor them basically and then help them write it out. But I'm so busy." I ran a hand through my thick mane of hair and then set about finishing the conclusion on my Potions essay.

"There. A good five feet on Monkswood." I set it aside and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"How's it going? I've noticed that you've asked for the assignments until the end of the year now in all your classes." She said.

"Well yes that way I can then plan it for the year and it's much easier. I've even got a filing cabinet in my dorm so I don't lose any of the work I do." I said.

"And how far into the year have you done?" She asked.

"Mid- December. I need to get working really." She started to laugh. What the hell is she laughing for?

"You think you should get going when you're already two months ahead of yourself. What happens when you finish with your homework?"

"Then I read and revise. There's no rest for me."

"What homework are you onto in Transfiguration?" She asked, I blushed, I had started with that so I was on February already.

"February, because it's my favourite subject. So I thought I may as well start on the most enjoyable subject. I could argue Transfiguration even with myself. You've probably notice that in my essays."

"Yes and most of the time I thank god when I get to yours because you can actually read, write and produce proper key points." I blushed again. She smiled and then stood up.

"I also came in here because dinner starts in five minutes and you're not missing it again." She said, mock sternly.

"But I've got so much more studying to do!!" I whined. She yanked on my hand and I stood up. I turned around and cast a protection bubble around my work. "Pretty much no one goes in that corner anyway." We headed down to dinner and she smiled at me and headed up to the Head Table.


	7. Chapter 7: Innocent Lives

_A/N: I think this is going to be hard to write as I cannot remember the details of this bit in book 3. But of course I could always stop being lazy and go grab my copy from upstairs. Turns out I did go grab the book and now I have to read the last couple of chapters again. Okay so McGonagall may not have come to the Hospital Wing but that gonna be slightly AU alright?_

Chapter 7: Sirius Black, Time Turners and the Hospital Wing again

Minerva POV

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing again." Albus said as I was heading to bed after a game of chess, he had just got a memo from Snape. "Apparently they've captured Black. Of course Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter are involved."

"I'm in right mind to say that she can't go near those two ever again. If only she'd been in Ravenclaw, then I wouldn't have all this worry about her. But then also I wouldn't have the pleasure of her in my house. I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that she's always in trouble with those two aren't I?" Gods this was making me stressed.

"Yep, you're just going to have to be the one to comfort her when she's hurt. At least she's got brain power, like when she cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Mr Malfoy in First Year, of which normally you do not learn until at earliest Fourth." He chuckled and stood up.

"I'm surprised that she did it with that much vehemence but I guess he was insinuating that me and her had a relationship of some kind."

"Foolish child, anyway are you coming down to see them with me?" He asked, striding to the door.

"Of course!" I jumped up and followed him down. I heard Snape and Fudge raving on about something Snape did and I just cut in. "What happened to Miss Granger?" I asked.

"Of course you want to know what happened to your special little Gryffindor know-it-all." Snape sneered at me.

"Come on now Snape is that really necessary? Of course she's concerned, she does happen to be the brightest student to pass through Gryffindor since Minerva." Fudge tried to calm him down so Snape just stuck to muttering under his breath. "Well you see Minerva, the Dementors tried to perform the Kiss on her and Harry." He looked really scared in that moment.

"THEY DID WHAT?!!!!" I screamed, running into the Hospital Wing and chucking myself down into a chair I had summoned next to Hermione's bed. Oh God please be okay.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I groaned and opened my eyes; the noise of shouting had woke me up. I could feel that someone was holding onto my hand, I looked to the left of me and saw Professor McGonagall sat next to my bed again.

"I thought this was going to stop Hermione. The whole at the end of the year you end up in the Hospital Wing." She said gently.

"It's not my fault that some very large scabby thing just tried to suck my soul out is it?" I moaned. She chuckled slightly.

"I suppose not but why does trouble seem to follow you around?"

"Not me, Harry. And I'm the brains of the operation and we all know that he's not going to get through school, let alone defeat You-Know-Who without me." I said, trying to explain. I cared about Harry so much and I wasn't going to abandon him.

"I know, you love him just like a brother. And you would never leave him to his own devices even if he told you to go." She seemed resigned to this fact.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm far too smart to die." I grinned. She gave me a, no one is too smart to die so don't think that but I'm glad you're alive look. "How do you manage to convey so many things in one glare?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Well that look you just gave me was a no one is too smart to die but I'm really glad you're okay." I said, smiling.

"Well that's what I was thinking but I reckon that almost no one would have over analysed that look enough. Either that or you just pay too much attention to me all the time and now can read me like a book." I blushed, because I do over-analyse everything.

"I admit that I over analyse everything." We both looked over to where Dumbledore had come in and shut the doors.

"Hermione we need more _Time _to save Sirius Black.

"Wha- Oh!"

"You will save more than one innocent life tonight, I'm going to lock you in, three turns should do it." He shut the doors. Me and Harry jumped out of bed.

"Harry, come here. Professor, I'm so sorry and I'll understand if you take if off me." I winced as I was about to use it for something not to do with my studies. I looped the chain around Harry and off we went.

MMGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I'm perfectly happy to let her keep the Time Turner, Fudge wouldn't know and she was saving lives. I had barely time to ponder thought when Harry and Hermione stepped through the door. Hermione looked pretty guilty when she got back into bed.

"You're going to take the Time Turner off me aren't you?"

"No. You used it in such a way that I could never not believe is not a good reason. You saved two innocent lives and managed to not be seen. I say you can carry on. Oh and by the way when did you finish all your homework for the whole year?" I asked, this would be fun.

"March, I finished yours mid- February." She blushed a light pink on the top of her cheekbones.

"What did you do all the rest of the time? Because I noticed that you still lived in the library." I asked, wondering what she did in there.

"Well I revise and read. Although I've read at least half of the books in there. I'm going to run out by the end of Fifth Year." She sighed, and I gasped.

"Not even I have read all the books in the library. But I guess I have been distracted with my own library." She sat up straighter.

"You have your own library?!"

"Yes. And maybe one day I'll show you, but only after you get all the way through the school library." She huffed.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

_A/N: Now I have been looking forward to this chapter. It's time for them to realise that they might be slightly attracted._

Chapter 9: The Yule Ball

Hermione POV

I smoothed out imaginary creases in my dress as I turned the corner and walked down the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Every head in the room turned as I gracefully dismounted the steps, enjoying the shocked looks on every ones faces, even Professor McGonagall's. But she looked amazing in her emerald green robes, that were slightly more fitted and the neckline was lower than her normal teaching robes. I grinned and looped arms with Viktor Krum. For the dancing at the beginning I had had to teach him but now he was absolutely fabulous. We gracefully twirled around the floor for hours, my feet were killing, until I decided I really needed to get a drink, Viktor, being the gentleman he is, went and got us some. I flopped down on a chair by an empty table and took off my shoes.

"I bet they kill don't they?" A Scottish voice came from on my left side; I looked around to see my favourite Professor stood there, looking half amused.

"Remind me to never again wear high heels to a dance." I moaned, rubbing my aching feet.

"I always used to make that mistake. But then again I always used to come alone as it would be slightly strange if I took a girl." We both smiled and giggled.

"I only came with Viktor because he asked. He used to come into the library to watch me study, it's pretty weird. But now he can't ever find me because I go study in your library. It was putting me off my work."

"I bet that was pretty weird. There used to be this boy, Roger Mankin, who for the whole of my fifth Year used to watch me. And then when he finally plucked up the courage to ask me out I had to tell him that I wasn't interested. He looked upset it was rather funny." We both chuckled at the thought.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have gone with Viktor but he was so insistent. He's so not what I pictured the in the perfect guy, I mean sure he's got the tall, dark and sporty but he's not clever or handsome. But it was pretty much him or Ron." I sighed, tonight was not that fun.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Oh my God! And there was Hermione descending the stairs, absolutely beautiful. In that periwinkle blue dress with her hair up in an elegant knot upon her head. I was gobsmacked; there was no other word for it, as was every other person in the room, even Malfoy looked impressed until he regained control of his facial features. I saw her grin and link arms with Viktor Krum and for one startling moment I felt _jealous_. I just brushed it off and got back to organising the Triwizard dancers.

I went over to talk to her. I ended up telling her something that hadn't happened a long time ago and that not even Albus knew about, one of my most embarrassing moments of my life. I just felt like I could trust the girl sat next to me with my life, that she would never abandon me and never stop helping me. "Would you like to dance?" I said suddenly. She raised an eyebrow and followed me onto the floor.

"Isn't this going to raise some eyebrows?" She asked sceptically.

"Well look at Hooch and Miss Weasley. They're dancing. Anyway who cares? Albus is dancing with Harry Potter for god's sake." I smiled and she grinned back. Other people were watching in shock as both of us were accomplished dancers and we were twirling around the dance floor at a speed that others couldn't comprehend. At the end of the song we were both gasping for air and we went and grabbed some punch.

"You are quite the dancer Miss Granger." I said once I'd drunk a few mouthfuls of punch. She blushed a light pink, adding to the red from the dancing.

"Well, I was the one that taught Viktor, it was either that or he watched me study. And you're not so bad yourself. Oh, and by the way the punch is spiked so I wouldn't drink much of it if I were you." She advised.

"It's spiked? What is it?" It tasted like normal and there was no fire whiskey or anything like that in it.

"Muggle alcohol. It may not be as strong but look at some of the kids." I sighed. "They're going to have such hangovers in the morning." She said gleefully. "All Harry and Ron have been doing is drinking punch so they're going to be so miserable in the morning!" She was clearly grinning at the prospect.

"And how Miss Granger, do you know what alcohol tastes like?" I was laughing away inside, she quite obviously didn't want to tell this story.

"Do I have to tell you?" She asked hesitantly, I nodded and she sighed. "Well, I was a know-it-all and then some kids in my year said that they would accept me if I nicked some alcohol and then got totally smashed with them. I stole it from my Dad's alcohol cupboard and went out with them and got smashed. They never did accept me they just thought I was a gullible fool. But then I learnt to never touch the stuff again. Mum and dad never found out and I felt so guilty I almost told them quite a few times. But they never even posed the question about it being me. Even though I'm an only child so I don't know what they think happened." She obviously hated that she had been that gullible. I was furious.

"God what is kid's problems these days? I mean making you do that and then taking the mick?" I was seething, curse those Muggles! Literally. She laid a calming hand on my arm.

"Calm down! Please don't go and zap some Muggles. They were only ten." I calmed down and then thought, she was ten!

"You got smashed when you were ten?!" I asked, highly amused.

"I wasn't they were a couple of years older I was only nine. I had no idea it had that effect. When I got home I had a shower, chucked the clothes that I had been wearing and went to bed. They assumed I was ill and never guessed that I was where the Vodka went."

"Oh well. You should get to bed; you really look dead on your feet you know? Come on, I'm sure Snape will deal with any students that are left." Me and Hermione headed towards Gryffindor Tower and parted when we got to the portrait into my rooms.

"Would you like to come to tea tomorrow? We can laugh at all the people that are very drunk." She giggled.

"Yeah, sure." Then the clock tolled 12. "Happy Christmas Professor."

"You too Hermione, now get to bed." I murmured the password and headed inside as Hermione went to her dorm.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I was going to spend some of Christmas with McGonagall! I headed upstairs and threw myself into bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

_A/N: I know that it's weird that normally there's a massive gap and now it's the day after but it's just the way it works I'm afraid. _

_In answer to the question that _ladygoddess8_ asked about Ron and Harry's argument, and all the numerous arguments between Ron and Hermione, I intend to include him as little as possible. He just annoys me to death but I may have overused the 'He has the emotional range of teaspoon' quote by Hermione in one of the books, because it's so right._

Chapter 10: Christmas

Hermione POV

I woke up to the sounds of it the others ripping open their Christmas presents. Harry had got me a year subscription to _Potions Monthly, Charming Charms _and _Transfiguration Today._ I grinned because I only got them when I could mostly. Ron had got me some Bertie Bott's and Chocolate Frogs. I had the normal Weasley jumper, a beautiful silver locket off my Mum which had 'in my heart and always special' inscribed on the back with her and dad in a picture inside the locket. Also a mysterious emerald green package with a card taped to the top. I ripped open the card which said;

_To Miss Granger _

_Merry Christmas and I do hope you come for tea at 4 o'clock this afternoon._

_From M. McGonagall_

I grinned, glad that I had sent her a present. I tried to rip into the emerald paper but it was near indestructible so I grabbed my wand and cast _Diffindo_, thus ripping it open. Inside was; _Learning to become an Animagus, meditation and charms _ and a little box which had some ruby, delicate chandelier earrings, I gasped and the others looked over, entranced by the sheer beauty of the earrings.

"She totally has a secret boyfriend." Parvati said.

"A rich one at that. Has to be a Slytherin." Lavender added.

"It's not a boyfriend and it's not a Slytherin. Hell they're not even from a guy. But no, it's not a girlfriend and no there is no way that I'm ever going to tell you who." I grinned and slipped them into my ears. I picked up the note that had come in the box

_Hermione, I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone that I bought jewellery for a student but I couldn't resist when I saw them. I hope the book helps, I reckon you should start trying to get your Animagus form soon, but please ask me as I don't want you to get stuck or only get halfway._ And then there was a little cat paw print at the bottom. The girls were trying to read what it said and I quite easily swatted them off.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

"Merry Christmas!" A loud voice shouted as Albus, dressed like Father Christmas, came barrelling into my room.

"Albus? How did you get in and why are you dressed like Father Christmas, of which only the Muggleborn students won't understand. Which puts it down to not very many students because most of them went home." I tutted and sighed, trust him to look like a fool all the time.

"Of course. Cheer up Mr Potter with me dressed like Father Christmas; he seems very down at the moment with the Triwizard Tournament." He smiled and handed me a book shaped package.

"Plus he got rather merry last night and he's going to have such a headache." Albus gave me a confused look. "The punch was spiked with a Muggle alcohol called Vodka. Miss Granger told me." I said knowingly.

"She never took me as one that would know what it tasted like." He said.

"Yes well that a story for her to tell you and me to want to kill the Muggles responsible." I almost growled.

"Well now you have to tell me what could get you so worked up and angry, because I very rarely see you like this." Albus said, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"Well some kids told her that if she got some alcohol from somewhere then went out with them and got drunk then she'd be accepted into their group. I don't know how they could have done that to Hermione when she's so nice and caring. How can you not like a girl like that?" I was really upset about it.

"Don't worry Tabby. She has friends now and you're always around to attack anyone that says anything." He grinned.

"I do not attack people! And here's your present. Of course they might randomly find a cat attacking them in their sleep." I smiled. He ripped into the squashy package to find some novelty socks with wizard hats on them.

"You remembered that I wanted socks this year!" He gasped.

"And you got me another rare book that only you could have got your mitts on." I rifled through the packages and packages of books until I came to a slightly smaller on. I seized it and opened the envelope of the card on the top.

_Dear Professor,_

_Have a very merry Christmas and I hope you like your presents._

_From Hermione_

"I see she got you a present in return?" Albus said, smiling.

"Neither of us knew that we were going to get each other presents. It was a surprise." I tried to open the gift and was met with the same problem as she was going to have on mine. I grabbed my wand and cast Diffindo. There in the midst of the wrapping was a jewellery box, I carefully cracked open the lid and inside was a glass cat paper weight with emerald glass eyes and another box, I opened this one and there was a simple bracelet and it at the clasp there was a emerald green cat face with little sapphires as eyes. I gasped at the overall effect of the two presents. I clicked on the bracelet and read the note.

_Professor, I'm pretty sure that you're as loathe as I am for people to find that I have given you a Christmas present and that I hopefully got one in return. Although I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore already knows, he came and said to me that you had been having some trouble keeping open some letters as you led them and could really do with a paper weight. Also I saw the cat bracelet and just thought of you, the green is the same colour as your eyes. Anyway have a magnificent Christmas and I'll speak to you as soon as possible,_ and it was signed '_Miss Granger'_ in swirling script.

"Wow, she was right about me already knowing. But the presents are lovely. And I'm pretty sure if I spot some pretty magnificent jewellery about the person of Miss Granger then it's from you?" He inquired humorously.

"Yes I got her earrings, lovely ruby chandelier ones, white gold inlaid with rubies in a swirling pattern. They really are quite lovely, but delicate, so like Miss Granger herself." I ignored the rest of my presents and got up.

"Come on Albus none of these are worth opening really, just people from the Ministry and I'm sure Hooch's present will be highly inappropriate, so let's go down to breakfast." I ducked into my bathroom and showered and dressed and then me and Albus headed down to breakfast.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I got washed and dressed and then went and met Harry and Ron in the Common Room and both were in the worst moods ever.

"I assume those earrings are from your precious Vicky?" Ron snarled as soon as I came into sight.

"Of course not! There is no way that he could ever have the style to pick out these. You two will never guess who it was and even if you did I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be happy if you guys knew." I said happily and all but skipped over to the portrait hole, I scrambled through and then Harry and Ron followed through, mouths pretty much touching the floor.

"It's a girl!" Harry managed to squeak out.

"Oh god! Not like that! I'm quite definitely straight. No it's from a friend."

"Rich friend." Ron snarled.

"Well, yes. I will admit that is quite probably very wealthy but I don't know that for definite. So leave me alone about it alright?" I continued down the stairs and through to the Great Hall. I looked up at the Staff Table to see McGonagall smiling at me and then subtly shook down her sleeve to reveal a glimmer of emerald on her wrist, I grinned and tucked my hair behind my ear as I sat down, thus showing off the earrings. I finished my breakfast and got up, her following suit. We both met up at I topped the stairs in the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you for the Christmas presents Miss Granger. I must say the paper weight sure will come in handy." She smiled and we strolled along, not looking where we were going in the confusing, twisting corridors.

"And thank you for mine. At four I say that I am available, only after I checked my amazingly busy schedule." I joked and turned another corner and we ended up outside her Transfiguration classroom. "I was wondering if maybe you were free now for Animagus session. It's just I'm going to start trying to transform into the animal and like you said, I need someone with the capability to turn me back if something happens. I didn't think about it and I've already done it once, with my wand. And I was wondering if you'd help with the wandless?"

"Hermione!" She admonished, "You shouldn't have even tried without me or Albus there! But yes I've got nothing to do but paperwork so come on." She unlocked her classroom and led me in. "So what form are you?" I could tell she was interested.

"See now that is a surprise! But I'll tell you now it's a feline." I started pushing things out my way and made a massive gap in the desks which I then sat down in to meditate. Half an hour later I said, "I'm going to try the change." I calmed again and then in my head I screamed the incantation and dreamed of what it had been like with my wand, thus managing to get a tail, whiskers and cute little cat ears. I tried for a couple of hours and then the guard between snapped and I felt myself shrink and my senses were heightened I gazed up at Professor McGonagall who was now kneeling on the floor next to me. I was a chestnut brown, tiny little kitten and my fur was long, fluffy and unruly.

"You are the most adorable kitten in the world!" She said, appreciatively and she transformed next to me. I was glad then that I was a kitten otherwise I would of blushed bright red. I got used to wandering around in my form and then changed back.

"That was awesome, with my wand, you can't move around much and you change back within two minutes, but now I have a whole world to explore, as a cat!" I was so deliriously happy; I had managed to achieve my Animagus form!

"Well come on then," She indicated and smiled, turning into a cat halfway through her jump and landed gracefully on her feet and indicating with her head to hurry up. I closed my eyes and changed, it was so easy now. I followed McGonagall through the halls of Hogwarts, people noticing us and going aww over me, I guess I was adorable. I soaked up the attention, seeing as I'd never had anything but negative for all my life. And then someone, in all the hustle and bustle of the group following us tried to kick McGonagall but she moved forward, her instincts guiding her. I hissed and leapt at the boy; it was Malfoy of course and scratched all up the legs of his jeans, the only person that I had ever lost my temper with, in first year, third year when I punched him and now.

"Ah!!The fucking cat's killing me!" He glanced down and grinned snidely.

"Of course, it's Mudblood Granger protecting her precious Professor!" Both me and Professor McGonagall changed back at that, landing steadily on our feet.

"Malfoy! 50 points from Slytherin and a week's worth of detention for attempting to harm a teacher." As she said that I cast whipped out my wand and cast a Bat Bogey Hex at him.

"Miss Granger I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ignore that as it was clearly provoked. It is almost time for dinner so I suggest that you all start heading down to the Great Hall." She turned to me and said; "You still up for tea Miss Granger?" Very quietly.

"Yes I would like to discuss the new possibilities that having an Animagus form makes. And I need to get signed up."

"I can sort that out very easily Miss Granger I just have to send off some paperwork and find some unusual markings." She smiled and we headed down to the Great Hall.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I was pacing around my office, waiting for Miss Granger to arrive, and then of course the knock came at exactly four o'clock according to the _Tempus_ charm I cast. I pulled open the door and led her inside.

"You know the last time I was in here was when I got my Tome Turner." I said as I settled into an armchair.

"I know and please don't leave it for another year until you come see me again. Albus has been driving me mad. He's dressed as Father Christmas for god's sake." She sighed.

"I know, Malfoy looked well confused and I had to explain it to him. He still didn't get I though. Do wizards not have a version of St. Nikolas?"

"Nope, although a lot of wizards believe that religion is all a load of piffle and they don't celebrate Christmas. I personally think of it as piffle but instead use it as a time for giving and sharing, to be with friends and family. Of course I have no family to speak of so I spend the time with friends instead." I smiled and poured myself and Hermione some tea.

"Normally I would go home but there was the Yule Ball and I hadn't been intending to stay as I had been expecting that I would go alone and then Viktor asked me, and I found the perfect dress, so I stayed. Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he realised he was staring at me?"

"Now that was hilarious. First he was staring in wonderment and then he realised that it was you and that he'd wanted to go after a Muggleborn and for a second he looked like he was going to kill himself. And then he covered it but tightening his grip on Parkinson's arm and heading into the hall. I almost burst out laughing. But then of course it would be talked about for days and then I'd never hear the end of it off of Lucius and then he would try to get the Board to sack me but not even he has them in his pocket that much and anyway Albus wouldn't let them, and he has more influence then Malfoy does." I said.

"Mmm… Why do you always try and keep your emotion bottled up? I mean no one's going to think less of you if you laugh once in a while." She said, cocking her head to the side like she always did when she was thinking.

"Well I had to when I first started teaching because I was only twenty and the older years remembered the bookish Gryffindor Quidditch captain and I had to assert my authority. Especially as I dived straight into being head of Gryffindor, Dippet died and then Albus took over and gave me the Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor post." Which I hope is going to happen here, I added on in my head, next year I would offer the apprenticeship and she would probably jump at the chance again.

"Well yeah, I guess that would have to happen. Maybe that's why Professor Snape acts like that, as he is the youngest member of staff. At least it's not like my old school where everyone was crushing on the young PE teacher." She rolled her eyes.

"What's PE? I assume it's a subject?" What on earth?

"Oh right well the Government decided that all children had to do two hours of sport every week. PE stands for Physical Education. Of course that one subject that even I don't try in. I used to get out it by saying that I'd be studying just not waste my time frolicking about. I used to drive him mental with all my insist reasoning that he let me off. Also I used to forget my PE kit every week so I had to sit and read as 'punishment' I loved it." She smiled the Cheshire cat grin that I had noticed whenever she did something that was almost Slytherin.

"Did he not catch on? But this sounds like twice weekly torture." I grimaced.

"Well it was. Unless you were a guy or one of those Athletic types that was born to be good at sports. Everyone else used to go 'Yeah! PE!' And I'd go 'Oh no! Hide!' Once I stole the key for the teacher's cupboard and locked myself in there with a book for the PE lesson. It was so funny. But of course I got told off. And then she noticed that I had a book with me and she asked 'you were going to read voluntarily?' and I just nodded so she said; 'well then read on' And I just from then on sat in the classroom and read which ever book I had with me that day. And then she noticed that even though it was Tuesday and Thursday I had a different book. So she talked to me and I confessed that I pretty much read a different book every day. Then she put me on this program thing. Yeah anyway, PE was torture but I got out of it in the end." I shrugged and drank my tea.

"You Slytherin you." I teased.

"Not really. I just don't believe in getting hot and sweaty when I ate a balanced diet and am quite obviously not fat. And I could be finishing off the library. And I did walk to the library and back every day."

"Maybe we should make Quidditch a class now. Mandatory as well."

"Oh gods please don't. I couldn't bear actually failing a class. It was bad enough in first year when we had to do flying lessons." She hid her face in her hands in mock despair.

"Don't worry. We like you guys to be independent and it's up to you to get exercise." I reassured her.

"But how does sitting on a broom count as exercise? I mean sure if you're a beater then you have to hit bludgers but a seeker just goes after the Snitch." She seemed confused. "Because when I rode a broom it wasn't tiring just frustrating."

"I don't know but trust me you will always find yourself knackered after a game." She reassured me.

"Hopefully I will never find myself in that position." She said. I thought for a moment, what if I could collect up some Gryffindor's and I can get her to play a game. I reckon she would be a good Chaser.

"Well we'll see." I said cryptically.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because you probably won't. You do realise that you have the build for Quidditch right? Especially a Chaser, you're light and speedy but solid enough that someone bashing you won't knock you off your broom."

"Well regardless it's not for me."

"Fine, fine. Just reject potential future for you."

"I'm far too smart to need to revert to Quidditch. I can be almost anything I want." She said pretending to be stuck up.

_A/N: That chapter took a lot out of me!! It's 6 Word pages long in size 11 font. Next one Hermione is going to get forcibly introduced to Quidditch._


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch!

_A/N: I have deleted Chapter 8: The Secret Room as I stole it off Musical Alchemy out of their story; The World Of Hermione Granger. And I am so sorry and that I wish I had bothered to take the effort to find them and then ask permission. It was stupid and unprofessional and I do not plan to do it again. _

_I thought this one would be fun to write especially seeing as McGonagall likes Quidditch. I don't know where this is going to go, anything could happen!_

Chapter 11: Quidditch! January

McGonagall POV

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley could you stay after lesson please." I shouted over the sounds of the class packing up. Once the rest of the class had filed out just the trio remained. "Hermione, if you could just wait outside please?" I really hoped that she didn't take offense.

"All right Professor." She smiled and left the room.

"Okay I have a plan of sorts to see if we can make Miss Granger like Quidditch. I need you two to collect up enough players for a match, including yourselves I presume?" I was pretty sure that this plan was foolproof.

"But Hermione's rubbish at Quidditch." Ron said, confused.

"She won't believe that she's good at it. Just because it doesn't include books, and she has the right structure to be one of the best Chaser's. Just sort this out okay? I'll get Hermione on the pitch the Saturday after next and I except there to be two teams there." I gave them my sternest look and then dismissed them.

_For once and just once only this is a third person paragraph to explain who is going to play._

"All right so we've got me, you, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George, Just Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory and Colin Creevey. So me and Cedric are the Seekers for either team, you and Oliver are Keepers, Fred, George, Terry and Ernie are Beaters and Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Susan, Hannah and Colin are Chasers." Harry said. Checking them all off his list.

"How do you reckon that McGonagall's going to get Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch?" Ron wondered they were curled up on the three armchairs closest to the fire, grabbing some time while Hermione was in the library.

"Short of casting _Petrificus Totalus_ and levitating her there I have no idea." Harry said with a dry chuckle. They heard the portrait open and Hermione burst into the room, rushing like usual over to the chair that they had saved for her. Harry quickly shoved the piece of parchment in his bag and got back to his Potions essay.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

It was breakfast on Saturday and I was eating when I got a note levitated over to my place. I unfurled it and read;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me at the doors to the grounds at 10 o'clock and wrap up warm._

_Yours, M. McGonagall _

I looked up at the Staff Table and Professor McGonagall nodded at me just slightly and I looked down at my watch; 9 o'clock, so I had an hour until I had to meet Professor McGonagall. I shoved in the rest of my toast and headed down up to the Tower to wrap up warm as recommended.

I came down the stairs to find Professor McGonagall waiting patiently by the doors. I bounced over to her only to be greeted by a slightly pained look on her face. "I'm so sorry I had to do this Hermione but I guess you're not going to agree to coming down to the Quidditch Pitch are you?"

"Nope. I hate it there. It reminds me of Quidditch."

"You sure? Because I'm going to have to do this otherwise," She said drawing out her wand.

"You can't hex me! And I refuse!" Magical ropes wrapped around me and she levitated me out. "You're doing all this just to get me to play Quidditch?" I was confused. If she cared that much then sure I'd play once. "You can put me down. I promise to be good and play Quidditch as it matters so much. Actually no, compromise, I play, you play." I was smug now, this could be fun.

"Oh god, I can't play anymore." She was pretty much whinging.

"Oh yes you can! What position did you use to play? Because I read somewhere that you were the youngest ever Quidditch captain, at the age of 14 even though there were others that were in Seventh Year. Also every year that you were in the team Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, I mean that must stand for something." I argued argh; I was getting cramp in my left leg.

"Well yes, but you must have noticed that I'm not 14 anymore."

"So? Please let me down, I'm getting cramp in my leg." She got rid of the ropes and put me down on my feet, when I crippled and toppled sideways.

"Hermione?!" She ran over to me." I grinned at her slightly lopsidedly, while screwing my face up in pain.

"Argh! Cramp!" I was almost shouting now. She smiled at me.

"It's like in Second Year when you got cramp after being petrified."

"And you laughed at me then as well." I grimaced and flexed my leg, feeling the cramp slowly dissipate. I got up and started walking toward the Quidditch Stadium.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Well that had gone better than I had expected. But she wanted me to play? She's insane. Has she forgotten that I'm over eighty? I mean sure I looked better than most at this age, but to play Quidditch? I shook my head in despair as I started walking to the pitch again.

"Alright so we're replacing Hannah and Colin with Hermione and Professor McGonagall, sorry guys, although I'm pretty sure they'll only play one match. You can commentate if you want. They're on the same team as me, Fred and George and Justin."

"Is it just me, or do they not believe in our abilities, especially as we have the best Beaters and Seeker," I said snobbily, "But don't change it." I added quickly as Harry opened his mouth. He smirked and handed us brooms.

"Oh great so not only have I got a no talent what so ever I have a rubbish broom as well." I heard Hermione whinge. I whipped my wand out of the sheath on my arm and cast _Accio_. Three Firebolts came whizzing towards me. I handed them to Susan and Hermione, us three being the only ones without our own brooms. Everyone mounted and waited for the whistle, _whoosh_! As fourteen players took to the air, it was like meeting an old friend again, I zoomed in and grabbed the Quaffle, steering the broom with my legs. I brang my hands down and protectively put the Quaffle under one arm, while still zooming towards the goal. I skipped up and over Katie who was trying to block me, and shot it into the left hoop. I did a backwards somersault and came over to go against Angelina in getting the Quaffle. Hermione was just on her broom trying to stay upright so I thought I may as well surprise her into action, I threw the Quaffle at her and she caught it, looking startled and then zoomed low, underneath all the people coming to intercept her and rose up, almost vertical, right in front of the hoops and threw it up, it then arching down and through the hoop. Angelina and the other three watched in shock. I just grinned at them and returned to the middle, gaining possession of the ball straight away and throwing it to me, the girls on the other team had upped their game now and were coming at me in formation, but Hermione was below me so I just dropped the ball and soared up and over them, Hermione catching the ball and plunging it through the hoop. By the time Harry had caught the Snitch me and Hermione had completely smashed them, we had scored 10 times in five minutes. When we landed Harry timidly walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, would you join the team?" He was looking down and hoping that Hermione wasn't going to attack him. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, I may work well with Professor but I don't want to split the three up they're like synchronised and they work together perfectly." She smiled and came over and gave me back my broom.

"Keep it. Maybe I can eventually get you to play on the team." She just rolled her eyes and took the broom back.

"I still don't like the sport. It's alright to play but to watch is killer. Although I had fun at the World Cup, but simply because the Chaser's were amazing it was like they could read each other's minds."

"Of course that's why you had fun," I said rolling my eyes. She just gave me a look and jumped on her broom.

"Race you!" She soared off and I hastily followed her.


	11. Chapter 11: Into The Lake

_A/N: This is based on the book so Dobby will help and not Neville. Although I'm not sure if that will come up I just want to show that I really prefer the books so everything is based on them._

_Someone mentioned about Hermione's fear of heights. Well I know this is annoying but can we just like, ignore it lol, sorry guys._

_Disclaimer: I do realise that I haven't had one of these and now I felt that I should have one. So I don't own almost anything in fact because it's her plot with a twist. Anyway don't worry the characters with come back without too much harm to them. Well apart from Hermione might go chasing after _

Chapter 11: Into The Lake

Hermione POV

"Come on Harry we need to find a way for you to spend an hour in the lake! There has to something, they're not going to give you an undoable task." I said, while browsing through _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms. _

"They have," Said Ron. "Harry just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back what they've nicked and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate." I rolled my eyes at Ron's comment; it was typical of him to say something like that, totally emotionally unattached. Fred and George emerged from in the bookcases.

"Hey McGonagall wants Ron and Hermione in her office." We all started to pack up.

"Not you harry, literally just Ron and Hermione. I hope you're good for tomorrow Harry." They added. He just groaned and smashed his head on the desk. I followed Ron out the library, thinking that we were going to get told off for helping Harry, but I was sure that it was allowed.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

"I'm really not sure Albus. Shoving some kids in a lake is not a sensible idea." I was worrying; I did not like the thought of putting Hermione in the lake at all.

"It's only because it's Miss Granger. And don't worry. They'll be unconscious until their heads come out the water." He soothed. Hermione and Mr Weasley came and sat down, closely followed by Miss Chang and Gabrielle Delacour.

"Right so for the Second Task they have to recover what they hold dearest from the bottom of the lake. Mr Weasley you are Mr Potter's, Miss Granger you are Mr Krum's," I felt my heart pull slightly at that. "Miss Chang, Mr Diggory's and Miss Delacour you are well, Miss Delacour's. Professor Dumbledore will perform a charm on you that will keep you unconscious until you come out the water. Professor Dumbledore, if you will." Hermione stood up,

"Hang on a moment Professor, are you completely sure? Because I assume we're going to be tied up so we would then drown. Because I'm really not prepared to die just so that Viktor has something to save. Can't he save someone else? It's just I'm not exactly comfortable with the thought of being tied down in a lake." She was obviously pretty scared of the idea that she was going to be unconscious at the bottom of a lake.

"Mrs Granger do not worry, you are in the best, and most capable hands. No matter what the egg said, you will not come to any harm while you are down there. And Professor Dumbledore is hardly going to let any harm come to his students." Especially not you as he knows that I will personally slit his throat, I added on in my head. She sighed and nodded so Albus drew his wand.

"None of you are going to be able to remember anything from now to when your head breaks the water." He cast the spell and I watched as they all tumbled to the side in their chairs.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I snapped my eyes open; I was in the arms of Viktor, quite close to the bank of the Black Lake, with various teachers and judges stood around the edge, I noticed Professor McGonagall straight away and headed out towards her. When I was little I had had swimming lessons so I soon got in front of Krum and was first to the bank, I saw that Cho, Cedric and a depressed looking Fleur were huddled in towels but there was no sign of Harry as of yet so I turned to McGonagall who was currently holding out my wand and towel and I gratefully took both, wrapping the towel around me and casting warming and drying charms on myself and Viktor before slipping my wand into the sheath on my right arm.

"Mighty cold in that lake." I murmured.

"I bet, you okay? I really didn't want to put you in that position and I reckon that he's probably more concerned about his bloody Firebolt then you." She looked annoyed and fed up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it's a bit weird to not know what's happened for the last night. All I remember is Dumbledore waving his wand, and then when my head broke the surface. Anything interesting happen?" I asked.

"Miss Delacour couldn't even hold off against some Grindylows." McGonagall snorted, I looked over at her and laughed.

"I wonder what Harry finally did to be able to stay underwater. Because we were searching through book after book. Although I have to say Krum's half- Transfiguration worked quite well. I wish I'd thought of that… Although I doubt Harry would have been able to perform the spell and I wouldn't we around so I guess it was good reallyHarry.. But still… Do you know what he did?" I turned to McGonagall and realised that I had been babbling.

"He had Gillyweed." She said simply. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course! How could we have been so stupid?! The Gillyweed would have done perfectly, although he's over the hour so the effects are going to wear off soon. But I hope he makes it out." At that moment he came shooting out onto the bank. "Harry!" I exclaimed and ran over to him, covering him with the towel I had been wearing and casting Warming and drying charms on him.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

"Come on, come on." I muttered quietly to myself, waiting for Hermione was torture; I was really worried about the girl. And then I felt rather guilty because I wasn't worried about Potter or Weasley in the same way, and then I admitted it to myself, the girl had wound herself in further than anyone else, she had touched my heart, and I knew then that I was going to maybe regret it. But the girl was amazing, she had been helping Harry, without the Time Turner and then she had been going to all her lessons with the Time Turner, and she had probably finished all her homework already. But if she had been using the Time Turner that meant that she was probably about a year or two older then her year, which is why she was so extra mature, even more so than Lily. I heard a splash and whipped my head round the see Hermione strongly striking out towards the bank, I was so relieved I thought I was going to cry, I was already holding a towel in my arms and her wand, because we hadn't been sure if it was a great idea to have them get soaked through. She had been heading towards me and I wrapped the towel around her and then smiled when she just cast warming and drying charms, but still kept the towel.


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Back To Hogwarts

_A/N: Look another chapter!! XO lol_

_The updates are going to slow down because I went back to school on Tuesday after Easter Break. Please don't hit me!_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, even if I don't say it in any chapter, and please if you enjoy it just drop me a word or two okay?_

Chapter 12: Coming Back To School

Hermione POV First Day Back- Fifth Year

I could feel that I was jittery all the way back to school, I was so happy that Professor McGonagall had picked me to be a Prefect, although Ron had of course just stated that I was so damn clever it was definitely going to happen, but I'd still been worried about it. And then I was anxious to see the Professor herself, to have an intelligent, but light, conversation with her. It was one of those things that she had missed desperately, Harry and Ron's intelligence level wasn't nearly high enough, her parents had just wanted to talk about her coming to work at the dental practice and quitting Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall had been around briefly but not for long enough to have a conversation. I buried myself in a book to try and stop just jittering around. And then I got called to the Prefect compartments and had to do patrolling.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

Oh god why can't the train just hurry up?! I couldn't wait to see Hermione again. The conversations that had been getting more frequent towards the end of the year, and she longed to have one now, a relaxed conversation, with her star pupil. I tried to distract myself by setting up some lesson plans, it was a shame I had so much free time and no marking to do, Hermione used to help me with marking the lower years. I sighed wistfully, I knew that it wasn't normal to miss a student like this; I had never missed Lily in the holidays. But here I was, jittery all over the fact that Hermione would be here soon. Albus was getting worried, I could feel it, well not worried but more like he knew exactly what was going on. There was a knock on my office portrait and I opened it with my wand, and Albus stepped in.

"Hello Minerva dear," He stepped in and noticed my jittery state, "Aahh… Waiting to see Miss Granger I presume?" His eyes twinkled and he grinned.

"Of course not, I just wish I had that abysmal Transfiguration homework that's going to get handed in. And I wonder what new cubs I'm going to get this year." I tried to cover it up but Albus could see straight through me.

"Oh come on Tabby, I know just as well as you do that that's not true. Although I suppose you could just blame it on the conversation that you say is not possible with me." His eyes were still twinkling as he settled himself on the sofa.

"Well trying to have a serious conversation is one of the hardest things I have to do on a daily basis. Do you know how bad it is when we have staff meetings? You're like an excitable child Albus." I sighed and joined him on the sofa.

"Alas, that I may be but I still haven't managed to weasel out of you an admittance that you are waiting for a Miss Hermione Granger? And no doubt you are to have tea with her tomorrow?"

"Well yes, but simply to ask if she has been keeping up with _Transfiguration Today_ and how her holidays were. Although I am quite interested in what all that shouting was about when Harry got to Grimmuald Place. It sounded like Harry was doing all the shouting though. I hope he didn't say anything that'll leave lasting damage." I had been concerned about that shouting match for a while, and I knew what Potter's could be like when angry.

"See, you're not worried about him being nasty to Mr Weasley, only Miss Granger. Now, the children are almost upon us, let us go and meet them." I followed him out the door and I followed down to the Entrance Hall and waited, trying to spot a particular bushy haired young girl.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

"Come on, come one, come on," I was murmuring again as the carriages trundled up to Hogwarts. I had practically jumped out before the carriage had stopped and I barrelled up to the castle, planning to use the excuse that I something about being a Prefect to talk to Professor. I was one of the first into the Entrance Hall and calmed it, heading almost sedately over to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," I greeted, trying to suppress my grin but not managing.

"Ahh… Hello Miss Granger. Could I talk to you about your time table at my office after dinner please?" She asked.

"Of course." If possible my grin widened and she smiled slightly, while keeping her face stern. I just shook my head imperceptibly and rushed into the Great Hall.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

McGonagall POV

I didn't manage to beat Hermione to my office and she was leaning on the wall next to my portrait. I smiled at her and said the password; she followed me into my office, settling into the chair in front of the fire that she always sat in. I handed her a cup of tea once she was settled and took the chair opposite.

"So, are you still planning to stay on with the Time Turner this year?" I asked her.

"Well yes definitely. I really do hope that I'm going to succeed where you and even Dumbledore haven't. I really hope it works out. Although there's so much pressure on me this year, what with my OWLS and everything. But I've studied all the books and done some of the essays that I was willing to bet that would be set in each subject. Of course there was no point in Potions as Snape is so bloody spontaneous." We both laughed at this.

"Well, yes. He is not one to set the normal essays. But you've probably made as many Potions as possible over the holidays?" I asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, I have. I couldn't help it. I had a go at all the Potions at least once. And I brewed absolutely tons of Dreamless Sleep Potion just in case Harry get's any of his really awful dreams… And in case something happens and I need them. You just can't help but to be prepared can you?"

"No you can't." I said. "You're not going to fail anyway, what happened during the holidays? The day Harry came back I heard a load of shouting." At this Hermione's face fell.

"Yes, Harry got fed up because we had been at Grimmuald Place with Sirius and he had been alone with the Dursleys and we hadn't told him anything. That was it really. No harm done, but he sure does have a temper on him."

"Yes the classic Potter temper." I rolled my eyes. "Have you been keeping up on _Transfiguration Today_….?"

Hermione didn't leave until 1 in the morning, for they had talked about everything, all the way from Umbridge, to the magical structure of the school. And when she left she obviously didn't want to go. I smiled to myself and got ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Careers Advice, the Library

Chapter 13: Careers Advice and the Library February?

Hermione POV

Professor McGonagall had called me up to her office, just to see how things were going and have a quick chat before my Careers Advice tomorrow. I spoke the password and went over to join her over by the fire.

"Hello Professor." I grinned as I sat down and took the cup of tea that was waiting for me on the tray, just the way I liked it.

"Hermione, now that I pretty much think of you as an equal you can call me Minerva in private." She said and I grinned, even though I had been calling her Minerva in my head for a long time, I knew it was going to be weird the first few times.

"Okay… Minerva." I grinned even wider, if possible.

"Now then, what's your plan for when you leave school?" She asked, getting straight to business.

"Well…. I love to study…. So maybe research of some sort, Probably into Transfiguration theories and the like. But I would also like to teach. But of course I can't teach for a long time, because you just can't get the attention of the class if you're fresh out of school. So I might go on and get a mastery in Transfiguration, and maybe Charms at the same time…" I mused.

"You do realise that can't be done? No one has ever managed to have a Mastery in two things." She said, and I could tell that she was pretty shocked at this.

"Well… You yourself have seen the way that I've managed with the Time Turner, so why not? I mean, I spend so much time studying anyway, and it's not like others who are tempted to slack off. Most of the time I enjoy being curled up with a book, absorbing new information more than anything else. Of course the fact that I've read all the books in the library doesn't help. So now I have nothing to read." I sighed wistfully.

"You finished the library?! And of course, if you manage to be the only one to do four years with a Time Turner then I have no doubts that you'll be able to take two masteries. But we shall what happens with the Time Turner. You are still coping I presume?"

"Yes I am, I mean there's a lot of pressure, but I could get an Exceeds Expectations in all my lessons without studying anyway. So I just need to study and then I can get O's. And seeing as I already get O's in class and everything, and all I do is study, I'm holding up pretty well. And yes I did finish the library. Please can I get a look at your library now? Pleeeaasseee!!!" I was practically begging.

"Yes. Now come on." She got up and I followed her, over to one of the bookcases in the room. "I know it's a terrible cliché but I couldn't help it." She yanked one of the books out and I followed her into a room the size of the library, and full of even rarer books. I ran over to the first bookcase and picked up the first slightly interesting book and started to read on my feet.

"Come sit down. You can come get a book from here at any time you want, so long as I answer the portrait and it is before curfew. You can take…." She thought for a moment. "Two books out at a time, and while I'm here you can come and sit and read in here until curfew. I also don't want you knocking on my door at stupid times in the morning for a book." I smiled guiltily, that meant she knew about the early mornings I often spent in the library.

"I like it in there then, sometimes not even Madam Pince is in there yet. It's the best time to be in there. All the other times have tons of other people who are making noise. But when it's just you, and you don't have to worry about anyone making noise or disturbing you from your book is the best time. Also I can write an essay which normally takes a couple of hours in half an hour when no one's there. But of course, I rarely get the chance."

"Well you are right about that. I never have that problem, but it does seem, when you're in a dormitory, that you have no time on your own. Unless going down to the Lake and sitting around on the opposite bank counts. All though apparently Quidditch players, or people with their own brooms, go and sit on the roof of the castle somewhere. Of course we have no idea where and no one even attempted it in my day." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry and Ron do sometimes and I always tell them not to. Never been up there myself. I always thought it was silly to go and sit in the cold. Although I know Charms that could make it as comfortable as in the library. But I hate being on a broom. My fear of heights doesn't help." I said.

"You're scared of heights?" She questioned. "But what about the Quidditch match we played?" She looked genuinely confused.

"I thought about it and when you guys were sorting out teams I cast a spell that was set to last a couple of hours. So I wasn't scared of heights for the match. Of course I felt pretty ill when the spell wore off even though I was on the ground." I said, answering her confusion.

"Oh… I didn't know there was one of those spells, although I have never had a need to find one as I am perfectly comfortable in the air. Although I did have a couple of girls come ask me that the other week." She trailed off.

"That's Lavender. She thinks that if she manages to get good on a broom then one of the Quidditch players will go out with her. Hannah and Parvati have joined her in her quest. They asked me as well and I just refused to tell them. It's so stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm… It very much is. The boys at the moment are just going out with anyone. Flirt with them and their so hormonal then they'll go out with you unless they already have a girlfriend. So I really don't know why they bother." She looked pretty annoyed at the fact.

"But they still fight over the 'pretty' and anorexic girls." I rolled my eyes again. "So glad I don't have to worry about that." I said quietly. She looked at me quizzically, and my face burned, I realised I had said that out loud.

"Err…." I stuttered, I knew that she knew exactly what I meant. So she just gave me a reassuring smile and retreated into her office. I smiled, she knew exactly what to do at times like that, so I settled into my book and did not emerge when she told me that I had five minutes until curfew to get up to Gryffindor Tower.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I sent another year 5 Gryffindor and looked at my list, avoiding looking at the toad in pink that was sat in my office. Oh phew, I have Hermione next I thought. I heard the door open and smiled at my favourite student came and sat down.

"So Miss Granger," I said, being careful to not call her by her first name. What would you like to be when you leave school?" I was growing bored with this question. Hermione flashed me a wide smile, which went undetected by Umbridge, who was sat behind her.

"Well, Professor I would maybe like to go into research, maybe into Transfiguration or Charms. But I also love to teach. But of course, there will probably be no free places, unless of course the war with Voldemort kills any of you. But I won't have the authority to control a class for a long time." She ignored the little hem- hems coming from the pink mass in the corner. "So I might go into further education and get a Mastery in Transfiguration and Charms." When she paused for breath Umbridge took over.

"You-Know-Who is not back so the staff will probably be full…. of Ministry _approved_ teachers. And there's no chance that you'll ever manage to get two Masteries. Most certainly not at once. And as you are Muggleborn you won't have a very prolonged life either. Also, whatever teachers say, you are certainly not top of _my_ class." She stated. I was outraged at her statement; I was not going to let her take the mick of my teachingand Hermione's intelligence and her heritage.

"You dare insult my teaching?! And how could you insult Hermione's intelligence? Or are you just another Pureblood supremacist? No wonder your silly little _Inquisitorial Squad_ are all in Slytherin." I sneered, almost worthy of Snape.

"I honestly don't see what the whole 'Oh Miss Granger is one of the best students at this school since Dumbledore' is going on about. And if she was that clever then why isn't she in Ravenclaw? They still accept Mudbloods." Both of us gasped.

"**GET OUT!! GET OUT MY OFFICE AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK!!**" I screamed at her. "**SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU EVER WERE!! I KNOW, I TAUGHT YOU!! SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST WITCHES SINCE **_**MERLIN**_**! AND JUST BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO LEARN THROUGH MAGIC IS NO CRIME!! AND THEN, YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL HER A **_**MUDBLOOD**_**?! WELL DUMBLEDORE **_**WILL**_** KNOW ABOUT THIS!!"** By this time, Umbridge was fleeing the office. What we didn't know was that everyone in the whole school, even one the grounds, had heard that shouting.

"Dobby!" I heard a crack and then he was in front of me, "Please can you get Professor McGonagall a cup of tea with a shot of Firewhiskey in it?" I asked him, quietly enough that the others didn't hear. He came back with a tea tray that already had two cups full of tea in. He pointed to the one that was Professor McGonagall's and I smiled gratefully at him. I handed it to Minerva, who had sunk into one of the armchairs in front of the fire. She smiled at me gratefully and I wandlessy shut the door and locked it, so that the teeming crowds couldn't see in. Once she had calmed down I took my tea and sat opposite her, grabbing my wand and casting a silencing and repelling charm, I knew that Extendable Ears were probably going to come into use. I just waited for her to say something.

"How could she? How could she slander you like that? I mean so what if she is a Pureblood? Her magic is almost Squib level." She sounded so disgusted and so furious.

"I know," I said calmly, "We'll just have to talk to Fred and George to find a way to get our revenge." I continued. I grinned and she smiled back and we got onto more pleasurable subjects.


	14. 14: The Stunners and Dolohov's Curse

_A/N: This may be slightly non-canon because my copy of number five is stuck in Sam's room which is a total __**mess**__ so I can't get in there at the moment._

Chapter 14: The Stunners and Dolohov's Curse

Hermione POV

Oh my god, why did I study for this one? I asked myself. I had already completed the chart and now was just sat there, staring at the grounds. And then I saw a slither of light and four people come out the castle and head towards Hagrid's Hut. I watched in interest as this time the doors were thrown open in full and I saw McGonagall storm onto the grounds, watching as Hagrid's Hut went up in flames. Hagrid came out and then I saw Professor McGonagall rush onto the grounds and try and help Hagrid, when four stunners sped towards her. I watched it in slow motion as she fell back, arching gracefully in the air before plummeting to the ground. I heard a

"**NOOO!!**" And then I realised it was me. I jumped up and chucked my already finished Star Chart at Professor Tofty and then started to run down the steps. Was onto the Grand Staircase when I saw Professor Flitwick looking grave at the bottom. I managed to reach him and almost knocked him over.

"Miss Granger where are you going?" he said, obviously shocked.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?" I was pretty much in tears by this point.

"Miss Granger, Poppy is doing all that she can and Minerva should hopefully be back to normal within a few weeks." He consoled me.

"But-" I started again.

"Miss Granger please, she'll be fine. Now you either have an exam to go back to or you should go back to your common room." I sighed in defeat and traipsed back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Minerva POV

I slowly opened my eyes, disorientated by the fact that was obviously in St Mungo's. I reviewed past events and soon enough found out why, those four stunners to the chest could have been lethal and I'm lucky to be alive, I realised. Then I tried to sit up but was pushed two by two things; the pain in my chest and Albus, who had noticed me awakening.

"Lay down and rest, I don't think any of us could stand of it because you refused to stay put you didn't recover properly." He said softly and firmly. I just grimaced at him.

"So who else has been in?" I asked him, trying to sound like I didn't care but really I wanted to see if Hermione had been to see me.

"Well all the teaching staff, except Severus, but he sends him condolences and would have came if he could, as he has an image to uphold. Miss Granger has been badgering us to let her come and visit, also how you are. I can't walk down to the Great Hall without being accosted by her. And all the teachers get attacked at the end of lessons, even Severus." He started to grin when he had seen the slight smile that had come across my face at the mention of Hermione.

"Well why didn't you let her?" I demanded.

"Well I knew once she was here that she wouldn't leave until you did, also she has to stay at school. The Ministry would have wondered why she cared so much. So it's better all round that she stays at school." I thought this over, I suppose he was right about that.

"Fine," I huffed.

Hermione POV

I tried to block the attack, but I had no idea what the curse was, and next thing I knew I was trying to hold my middle together. I heard someone scream; "Hermione!!!" Before the world faded into black.

I heard talking and tried to open my eyes but it was like trying to move them through gloop. Once I finally forced them open I was aware of a person either side holding my hands. I turned to the right and noticed Professor McGonagall, I forced myself to speak.

"Professor! You're out of hospital! How are you?" All this rushed out in a big tumble but was surprisingly stronger than I thought it was going to be.

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm more concerned about you." I saw the concern and worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I feel fine, well so long as I don't move." I gave a quick grin and turned to Harry who was sat on the other side of me. "Hiya Harry." He had been watching us with interest, probably thinking about why we care about each other so much. He smiled.

"Heya. You're better now right?" he asked. I moved my arms and legs and wriggled a little. I winced but it didn't hurt a lot. Both Harry and Minerva sat up like they'd been shot when I winced.

"You all right?" They said in unison.

"Yes, yes it just hurts a little when I move a lot so seriously don't worry." I smiled reassuringly at both of them. They both relaxed and sank back into their chairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna go have a shower. I've been sat here for three days." Harry grinned and got up. Minerva stage whispered;

"He kinda smells." Both me and Harry burst into laughter. He left the Hospital Wing and I turned to Minerva.

"You really are okay right? Because if I'm forced to cast a diagnostic spell I will."

"I'm fine really!" She argued. I glared at her and cast the spell.

"Mmm… Slight chest pain and heavy scar tissue but nothing more. By the look of it you're going to have a massive scar across your chest." She didn't look at all upset by this.

"I know. And to be honest I don't really care. It's not like another scar to the ones that I've got from the war against Grindewald and then the first war against You-Know-Who." She said.

"Really? How comes you've got so many scars?" I was interested. It seemed unlikely to me that she had that many really.

"In the war against Grindewald I got captured. Held prisoner for three weeks of torment, the woman whose care I was placed under was just as sadistic as Bellatrix Lestrange. So now I have torture wounds and words cursed into my back." She looked downcast as she remembered.

"Oh…. Well at least they didn't muddle your brain." I giggled, lightening the mood. She smiled at me and laughed lightly.

"I hope all this laughing and joking means you're better now. And I thought that we had agreed that you wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing every year?" She said, mock angry.

"Yes we did. But I can't help it that I have to go and help Harry out of some sticky situations. And then having Ginny, Luna and Neville the as well. And I didn't need the stress of having to worry about you before my final exams. I think I managed to annoy even Dumbledore." I grinned at the thought of managing to annoy Dumbledore.

"Yes he did say something about it. How many points did Snape make you lose?"

"He didn't. He laughed at me though. He was all like 'Oh yeah the know-it-all's lost her favourite teacher and now has no one to back her up, boo hoo.' He sure is nasty."

"How very Snape-like of him." We both laughed at this. "Now you better get well again okay? Because my Year 5 class is full of blank faces that don't know what the hell I'm going on about. Ever since I came back to teaching I haven't had a single hand up. I keep on picking on Weasley because his face is rather funny when he can't answer a question." We both laughed quietly at that.

"You better get well soon. And I really hope that you're making Dumbledore do all your paperwork." She just rolled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Confunded and the Slug Club

Chapter 15: Confunded and the Slug Club

Hermione POV

Yes! Ron managed to get that one too. But McLaggen looks ready to get that one… I fake coughed a _Confundo_ charm and he swerved in completely the wrong direction. I grinned and looked down the stands, noticing the beady glare that I was getting from a tabby cat sat a few seats below me and realised it was Minerva. I gave her a guilty look and headed down from the stands to congratulate Ron.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I headed down to the Quidditch Pitch in my cat form, I always went but I knew that if they knew I was there then they would be even more nervous than usual. Of course it might've stopped some of the silliness I saw. There were even Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws there. I sat myself a few seats away from Hermione and settled down to watch. When it came to the Keeper tryouts I could see that she was anxious for Mr Weasley. McLaggen could be a good Keeper though. I heard a cough from Hermione and then McLaggen looked Confunded and went in completely the wrong direction. I looked up and glared at her once I realised what she had done. She looked guilty and then went down to talk to Ron. I leaped nimbly down the stands and then raced back up to the castle.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I can't believe I have to go to the Slug Club on my own! I steamed. I was stomping through the corridors with a look of hate on my face, staring at the floor when a familiar emerald green cloak hem and sensible black boots entered into my vision.

"Who rattled your cage?" She asked me and I raised my head from my fuming.

"I have to go to Slughorn's party tonight And Harry's not going to be there as he has detention with Snape. So I'm going to be totally alone and McLaggen's probably going to attack me again. What do I do?" I was totally rattled and stressed.

"Well I could make up a reason for you to not go to the party. Like I need you to help me or something. Or I know we could say that you're getting advanced Transfiguration lessons." She suggested. I beamed, happy that she was helping me and that it was an excuse to spend time in my delightful Professors prescence.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I've never seen Hermione that mad!! I thought. She hadn't realised but her magic was swirling around her and her hair was almost cackling with electricity. Of course she was angry about Slughorn's stupid, stupid party. I still didn't understand what was the point of the Slug Club, apart for him to have important friends. I really do hate men like him, I thought. But… This was a plan; I could say that she was doing advanced Transfiguration with me. And then I could say that there was absolutely no way to put it off.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I was so happy as I chatted away with Minerva. The talks like this were so free flowing and easy going. She was one of the few that could actually rivet my attention for more than a few moments and I could have an intelligent conversation with her. So we quite happily chatting away when there was a knock on the door and Professor Dumbledore turned up in the doorway.

"Ahh hello Minerva, Miss Granger. I wouldn't of expected for you to still have company Min." We both glanced at the clock; it was one o'clock in the morning! We both gasped at the time and looked at each other. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Well… I think that you should go Hermione. Because god forbid you might get caught by Professor Snape." Minerva said. I grinned.

"I won't get caught. I'm far too good for that. And he knows it which is why he never attempts it." I grabbed my wand and cast a Disillusion Charm and a Notice-Me-Not spell. Both Dumbledore and Minerva looked shocked by this bit of wizardry. "I'll see you later Minerva, Dumbledore." I walked out the office and chuckled to myself all the way down the hall but by now I was already running through the halls in my Animagus Form.

_A/N: This was pretty short but no.6 focuses a lot more on Harry and not much happens to Ron or Hermione._


	16. Chapter 16: Twittering Birds

Chapter 16: Twittering Birds

Hermione POV

I stepped into the common Room after the match, not expecting to walk in on Ron snogging Lavender in front of everyone. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me, we were meant to be together and I could pretend to be normal with him. But the attempt at normalcy was gone. I fled out the Common Room to the nearest empty classroom. Harry tried to follow me but he got stuck in all the crowds. I was sobbing my heart out when Harry followed me in. I made some remarks about Ron and stared up at the little yellow birds that were floating about my head like a halo. Then the door burst open and a giggling Lavender was followed by Ron.

"Oopsie." Lavender giggled and went back out the room. Ron just stood there looking awkward until he murmured;

"There you are Harry! I wondered where you'd got to." I slid off the desk and said;

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside; she'll wonder where you got off to." I stalked over to the door and paused, the birds were still twittering around my head.

"_Oppugno!"_ and they pelted towards him, while I ran from the room.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I checked my watch and realised it was after curfew. I was checking the halls before I headed up to the Gryffindor Tower at around Midnight. I heard sobbing from my Transfiguration classroom, that I was positive that I had locked. I opened the door into the classroom and looked around it, I don't know what I had been expecting but not Hermione curled up on the floor between the desks in the foetal position. I rushed down on to my knees and put her head in my lap.

"Shhh… Shhh… Hermione what happened?" I asked gently.

"Ron… He was my chance. We were always supposed to be together it was supposed to be like that! He was my chance at normalcy, to have a normal family. And now he just goes and snogs Lavender willy nilly." She managed to pant out, through sobs and hiccups. After a while she calmed down.

"You do realise that gays are accepted in the wizarding world?" I asked her.

"I can't believe that! I'm a catholic and was brought up to believe it was wrong. I just can't accept it! I mean I don't have any problems with it but so many others do! And then I'm going to be ridiculed for the rest of my life. And I can't take it! It would just be so much easier to do what they expect, not what I want." She sighed and hauled herself into a chair. I grabbed the chair next to her and sat down opposite.

"Listen to your heart Hermione. I know it's such a cliché but it's true. I haven't and look where I am now, successful and rich sure. But I'm lonely and you can't end up like that, you are a wonderful young woman Hermione. You can't let whatever career you take on to get in the way either." I advised, because my heart had ached since that time long ago. And I couldn't let that happen to her…. As she had so much potential and it couldn't go to waste over a broken heart. Girls would be falling at her feet and she just needed to find the right one. The sight of her sobbing, curled up on the floor had almost broken my heart.

"But… I never understood how it happened… To be honest I thought it would never happen to me. So why did it? It's like… Just giving them another way to ridicule me. It's not fair, all the things that I've done to help to many people, all the things that I do with Harry, like last year are all thrown back in my face and this is just giving them more ammunition!" She cried.

"Hermione, no one in the wizarding world is going to say anything about it. They honestly don't care who you prefer, so long as you're happy. Look, Harry may find it weird, and so may Muggleborns but no Purebloods, or halfbloods are going to say a word. Hermione, seeing you like this almost kills me. Please understand and use rational thought to realise that I'm right, anyway come back to my office for some tea." I grabbed her arm and she recovered a little, letting me put her arm around my neck and pulling her along with me. I cast a Notice Me Not spell around us and half dragged her to my office. I called a house elf you got some tea and I made it up for Hermione and myself. She took the tea in trembling hand and settled back into the sofa to drink it.

"Hermione… Please explain properly in detail." I asked her, trying to keep eye contact, to show that I understood.

"Well, Ron was so excited about winning that he went and kissed Lavender. And, I know that it might not last, but I was just shocked, and it struck me that I should feel jealous, but I just felt disappointed and that a chance was gone. But it's just a crush right? And my chance is still there?" She looked worried.

"Hermione," I sighed, "You shouldn't be worrying about that. It's obvious that you have no physical attraction towards Ron or any other boy in this school. You will never be happy if you end up with a man. Trust me, I tried it." I was trying to get her to understand… But if she was Catholic then it was going to take a lot.

"I can't… But I'm going to have to aren't I?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, just accept it and find the girl that will make you happy. You're intelligent and beautiful Hermione, go out and find the one you love." She looked up at me, and saw the understanding in her eyes, that she knew now that she was going to give up on the Ron as the escape of her real nature. I gave her a quick hug and she left and I headed up to bed. And then I wondered why it had hurt so much when I told her to leave and find love, and why where her arms had been wrapped around me and where my body pressed against hers was tingling like the nerves were on fire.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

When I got to bed I thought about the conversation that I had just had, I realised that Minerva was right, why should I hide? It was obvious that being gay was fine, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones both were and even the Purebloods liked them just the same as everyone else. So... Maybe it really was fine to be like this. I mean, sure, I wasn't going to announce it to the world but I wasn't going to go after Ron now, in fact, I wasn't going to go after any guys. She had told me, basically that I should go look for love. And yet, why did it feel like my heart had cracked when she said that? And then that hug… I shivered slightly just thinking about the fireworks spreading between us… And I hoped and wished that it wasn't what I thought was happening, that I wasn't falling in love with my favourite Professor and mentor, but at the same time I so wished that the feelings were reciprocated, but at the same time knowing that they wouldn't be acted upon, and somehow that made me love and respect her even more. I feel asleep while still tense and had swirling dreams of crying and being rejected.


	17. Chapter 17: Telling Harry and Ron

_A/N: Tanks to all my lovely reviewers and I'm so sorry that I don't say it enough. :) Have fun reading. _

_Disclaimer: as you can see Ron is not dead, but Fred is and Hermione and Minerva are not in a whirlwind relationship. So it's quite obviously not me. :)_

Chapter 17: Telling Harry and Ron

Hermione POV

All the last week I had been thinking about how to do it, how do I tell Harry and Ron about my sexual orientation? I had talked to Minerva about it but she had just said, "Hermione, just tell them and if they're you're real friends then they'll understand. Ron won't, not for a while, but only because he loves you Hermione. The whole thing was Lavender was to get you jealous, that was it. He isn't going to accept it for a very long time and he's going to do silly things like give you flowers and cards and things, I know, Albus went there. So you're just going to have to stay firm with him and don't you even think about just taking the easy way out because I will have to come along and drag Mr Weasley away, because it will hurt you a lot if you take that option. It'll be fine at the beginning and then slowly you'll start to regret it and by then you might be too far in. So just, hold out okay Hermione?" It had been one of those days when I was sat in her library reading and had broached the subject. I was so glad to have her at the moment and just came straight out right with it when we had been sat in the boy's dorm and it was only us three.

"Harry, Ron… I have something to tell you that is probably going to test our friendship to the max. And really hope you guys aren't homophobic." When I said this understanding came straight across Harry's face but Ron looked confused. I got up and started to pace around the room.

"I don't get it Hermione, what does whether I'm homophobic have to do with anything?" I started to pace faster until after a few minutes I went and stood in front of Ron.

"Well… You see… It has to do with anything… Because I'm gay Ron." His face dropped and he looked like he was going to cry.

"But, Hermione we're supposed to be together." He croaked.

"I know, it always seemed like that. But I was never going to be happy and then in turn you wouldn't be happy and then we'd get stuck in a relationship with no way out. Because remember Ron, once you're married in the wizarding world you can never get divorced. So it's better if I get this out here now and then you can get over it and can find whom you truly love Ron." Tears started to roll. Down his face and I could feel the silent tears making tracks on mine too. And then he looked up at me with a defiant look on his face.

"I will make you love me Hermione, even if it's the last thing I do." He announced and I just shook my head sadly and headed back to the girl's dorms, only when I got there realising that Harry hadn't said a word.

These days most of the time I spent was in either Minerva's library reading, or in her office, drinking tea and talking. Harry still hadn't said a word to me even though it had been 3 weeks since I had told them. Every breakfast and dinner I would go down to the Great Hall and Ron would smother me with chocolate and flowers and jewellery and act like a proper gentlemen. So everybody now thought that we were an item, or that Ron was insane. Well after just letting him I just suddenly snapped, so fed up with him and did something I really didn't want to do. He'd been bugging me again and I just went;

"Ron, I am not interested so just give it a rest will you? We don't go out and we never will!" I finally burst out and immediately regretted it and ran from the Great Hall.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I was watching Weasley being a total prat when Hermione just snapped. I had seen it coming for the last day or two but the idiot hadn't stopped. When she had fled from the hall I had quickly finished my dinner and followed her. I found her sobbing in a classroom on the first floor.

"Oh Hermione, shhhh…" She was just standing in the middle of the classroom bawling, shoulders dropped and head bowed. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms and then rocked her slightly.

"I should never, ever have said that in front of everyone, oh Ron, he must be so heartbroken. But I made it so, so clear that I wouldn't and couldn't ever have feelings for him. I love him, but only like a brother, nothing more. But he knew I was going to snap, he must have realised that I wasn't going to let him waste so much on me; him and Lavender spilt off because of me. And to be honest they're almost perfect, both gormless numpties." You'd managed to slow the tear flow by then, only silent tears and shaking shoulders.

"I could see it. That time after Transfiguration when I held him back I told him to leave you alone. He just snarled "what do you know about it." And I just simply said; probably a lot more then you do. And then he had the audacity to accuse me of being too close to you and that we had gone beyond the normal teacher and student relationship. I almost slapped him then. I must have looked like it too because he left the room as fast as his legs could carry him, I reckon I've only ever seen him move that fast towards food." I heard the sobs stop and she started to chuckle. When she left my arms I felt a sharp pang of loss and tried not to audibly sigh. We both moved to sit on a desk and she explained in more detail about what had happened over the last few weeks. I was startled when she told me that Harry hadn't talked to her in all this time.

"But he's you're best friend and he knows what it's like to be ridiculed for something beyond your control. Go to talk to him. Please Hermione, at least find out how he feels." I tried. She sighed heavily but got of the desk.

"I'll probably see in your office in about half an hour to an hour depending on how things go." She sighed again and left the room.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I found Harry in the Common Room and grabbed his jumper and pretty much dragged him up to his dorm room.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" I begged.

"Because…. Hermione it's a lot to take in. I never, ever would have thought that you were…. One of _them._" He said uncomfortably.

"One of _what_ exactly Harry? If you have a problem with me being a lesbian Harry just say it and I'll leave you alone from now on. Just please, tell me the real reason that you haven't talked to me since I told you." I was so upset; it wasn't like I had an illness or something.

Hermione, it's not like that. At first I was just shocked and then I didn't know what to do because Ron was chasing after you all the last three weeks and I just didn't know what to do. I was going to try and talk to you, I promise." He tried to reason with me, but I could still see that he had a problem with it.

"Harry, before this happened would you have described yourself as a homophobe?" I asked him, I knew this was going to happen.

"Well, I was a bit. I used to call people faggots and things. But… Then you told me…And I thought about it and I realised that you're perfectly fine, you're no different now then you were before. You're still good old Hermione with the love for books and talent for all things academic, so yes, I still want to be your friend Hermione and I'm going to try and convince Ron to left off you." He said, trying to get me to believe. I went over to him and hugged him hard, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I can't control this, it's like being a Muggleborn, I can't control that either." I danced down to Minerva's office with a big smile on my face.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I heard a knock on my door and immediately opened it to find Hermione there with a big grin on her face. She immediately swept me into a big hug and then skipped into my office. I closed the door and followed her, with a wry smile.

"I assume Harry's fine with it then?" I asked as she quite comfortably threw herself onto my sofa.

"Yeah, he said that he understood now, and I told him that it was like being a Mudblood, completely out of my control and then he got it. And now, he even says that he'll ask Ron to leave me alone." She grinned again and conjured a tea tray sat for two, and then grabbed her cup and sat up. I settled myself on the sofa next to her and grabbed my cup.

"That's good. So I assume that I get an un-depressed Hermione from now on?" I asked, and I was smiling too.

"Yep. Although knowing me I'll probably be spending a lot of time in here until Ron stops it but he should now I hope. But I'm going to get people questioning me all day." She tried to sink back into being depressed when I got up and went over to my library, trying to find the perfect book to cheer her up. I ran my fingers along the spines until I came across _Rare Transfigurations: Your Guide to anything above Secondary Mastery Grade_ I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to read this until you were training to get your second mastery?" I asked, confused but taking it eagerly anyway.

"You're not. But Hermione you could almost get your First Mastery now. You're one of the most talented witches in existence Hermione." I could see that she was almost glowing with pride as I said this and settled down to devour the book.

_I hope you guys liked this, to be honest I'm not sure on it but I hope it won't fail. Anyways love everyone that reads and is giving cookies with extra chocolate chips to anyone who reviews. XD_


	18. Chapter 18: The First Battle Of Hogwarts

Chapter 18: The First Battle of Hogwarts

Hermione POV

"Ginny!" I shouted, when I found her unconscious on the floor in the midst of rubble. "Enervate!" I pointed my wand at her and she woke up slowly, massaging her head. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the way, firing a few stunners and a stinging curse at a huddle of Death Eaters. Once she was tucked safely into an alcove I gave her a piece of chocolate and headed back into the thick of things. Every once in a while I saw Minerva, glasses askew and hair palling out it's bun, but still fighting and I was glad, because after she got hurt last year I realised that I couldn't live without her. I carried on fighting, narrowly missing many stunners, killing curses and various others that could harm me. I heard someone fall and turned, only to see Minerva touch the ground and stay there. I gasped and cast a _Protego_ around her prone body and blocked the Killing Curse that was speeding towards her. The Death Eaters mask snapped up and I saw cold hard eyes staring out at me through the slits. "_Malfoy!"_ I hissed and took the shielding charm off and cast _Stupefy_ on him, leaving him falling to the ground. I ripped off his mask and bound him, ropes wrapping around him. I ran over to Minerva. "Enervate!" I shouted and pointed me wand at her. She jerked up and looked disorientated for a moment, she turned to look at me and stared deep into my eyes, both of us slowly leaning closer leaving the other to pull away, but neither of us could, we both had been avoiding this for so long, ignoring it and I knew that she would just blame it on the battle after but no rational thought came into play when our lips met and sparks flew, our bodies buzzing in happiness and content, even though there was spells flying over our heads. When we pulled away I could see the content but uncertainness clouding over her eyes and before she could say anything I said into her ear;

"I love you, and I know that you won't ever accept this but I know that it's what you feel and maybe you should take your own advice." I jumped up and headed back into the thick of things, leaving a startled Minerva behind.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

She just kissed me, and told me that she loved me. I touched my lips in shock and watched as the young lady that held my heart walked straight back into the thick of things, without my help I suddenly realised. I ran straight back in and found her duelling with Bellatrix. I quickly put an end to that and Stupefied her and trussed her up with ropes from my wand. Me and Hermione lined up back to back and got to striking down as many Death Eaters as possible. I was sure that we had got almost all of them when a convoy of Death Eaters, including Malfoy and Snape. I knew that Snape was a spy and that this was his job but I knew I had to follow then and I beckoned for Hermione to follow. We raced out onto the lawn and saw Snape shouting at Harry and then they fled from the grounds. Harry came up to the castle and looked to the bottom of the astronomy tower and I noticed a black crumpled shape on the floor with a glint of silver,

"No…." I whispered and ran towards it, hoping and wishing that what I thought was there was not true, that it was an illusion. When I was close I dropped to my knees to my knees and crawled the last few centimetres, all I felt was numb, no tears would come, and even though I knew they needed to, I couldn't force them and I knew that I was only going to get that night to grieve before I had to stay strong, the pillar which Hogwarts would stand on. I wished that I could have longer but I just had to appear strong for around three days, that was it. I stood up and Hagrid picked up the body and the procession moved into Hogwarts.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I felt silent tears make tracks down my face as I struggled with the bed sheets, not able to sleep I threw on my dressing gown and wandered the halls, not bothered when Snape walked past me and started to shout I just simply replied;

"Dumbledore's dead! How do you expect me to sleep?" And carried on walking. I hadn't realised where I was until I leaned against the rail and looked down, inhaling the fresh night air. I heard a sob and looked to my right to see Minerva on the floor, crying her eyes out, I cursed myself for not noticing and curled up next to her, wrapping one arm around her stomach and she leaned on my shoulder, obviously glad to have me there. I whispered things that I used to whisper to the horse that I used to ride when I was about 9. She slowly calmed down and we fell into sleep.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

I finally let it all go when I got to the Astronomy Tower, the place where Snape had cast that fatal spell. I sank to the floor and started to sob, increasingly becoming louder and then slowing down and then I would think of him and they would return in full force, I didn't notice Hermione until I felt her arm go around my stomach and I rested my head against her shoulder, really glad to have her there to comfort me.

I blearily opened my eyes and could feel the hard floor of the Astronomy Tower and the strong arm of a certain bushy haired wonder. I gazed at her with love, I absolutely adored the way she looked when she was asleep, her face close to mine and it took all my strength to not move my head forward and kiss her. I could feel the sun blazing through the huge open side of the Tower but I didn't want to turn my head to look at it, too entranced by the vision of her asleep then to watch the beautiful sunrise. After a while I fell asleep again, so content in Hermione's arms.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I could feel the body heat from Minerva and then rays from the sun keeping my warm as I laid on the floor, so glad of the Cushioning Charm I had put on it last night. I was content to just lay there until someone found us, but I knew that wasn't smart but I was still too so content to map the contours of her beautiful face and feel her body close to mine, I was finally exactly where I wanted to be, however clichéd that sounds. I felt her stiffen slightly and the sleepy emerald orbs were shown as she opened her eyes, I was always so shocked at how beautiful her eyes were but at the moment they were full of the contentment that I knew mine probably felt too and I knew she felt the same but now was not the time to discuss things, even though we both knew that Dumbledore would be over the moon if he had known that his best friend had finally found her other half, he had always known that we were perfect for each other. We both stretched like our cat forms and changed, prepared to not let anyone know that we had been hiding out in the Astronomy Tower, for we both knew that it was going to be assumed that something which didn't happen would of and that Minerva could never resume teaching. We both streaked towards Gryffindor Tower and parted ways once she got to her office. I headed up to Gryffindor Tower and got back into bed, prepared to just wait until everyone else got up, in the meantime I would just dream of Minerva.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

"Hermione I'd like to talk to you please." I said after the meeting where we had been talking about what was to happen with Hogwarts this year. All of the staff, apart from Snape, had been present and the Golden Trio as they had come to be known as. She smiled at me and didn't rise from her seat. Once everyone else had gone I started to talk. "You, Harry and Ron are going away next year and I can't let you go Hermione." I said firmly, because I knew I couldn't lose her.

"I have to go. I know, I don't want to leave you either but I have to." I stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Harry and Ron could never survive, not without me. Please don't make me stay. It's going to be hard enough to leave you here and please, don't make it worse. I won't be able to contact you at all while on the run and looking for what Dumbledore sent Harry to find. Whenever you get sent something, no note or anything it'll be me, just reassuring you to tell you I'm alright." I stepped closer again and I saw in her eyes that she loved me, that she wanted me so much to stay because she was so scared of losing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled my lips to hers, the tingling feeling of happiness and contentment spreading through me. When we broke apart we heard a chuckle, and there was Dumbledore, wiping his eyes with tears of happiness.

"Let her go Minerva. She'll come back, I know she will. She's far too smart then to get caught, you know the boys won't survive without her. She is the force behind them, and yet she is so happy to stand in the background and let them take the fame. She is perfect for you Minerva and worth the wait, she is your second half and don't let fear keep her away from you." He advised. We both grinned up at him, arms still around each other.

"Albus, after the battle I knew that I was going to keep this one. And you don't have to tell me what a stupid love struck fool I've been lately." She just smiled at me.

_Yaya! They're together! I know it's really fast and earlier than normal but the whole misunderstood and in love thing was getting stupid. :D anyway I'm sorry it took so long to finish this but I've felt awful lately. _


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding and Sad Goodbyes

_**Woah! I have over 50 reviews! I love everyone that reviews. and anyone that just reads it then just drop a hint. even if it's "This is retarded" I don't care what you write (apart from good reviews make me cheerful) So long as it shows that people have been reading. Anyway I love all you guys that have stuck with it. :D**_

Chapter 19: The Wedding and Sad Goodbyes

Hermione POV

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, I could never be as pretty as some, like Ginny with her fierce eyes and red hair, whereas I just had bushy hair and my tummy was never as flat as I wanted it to be. Ginny had said that I looked really pretty in the emerald green dress, that I had realised after I had bought it was the same colour as Minerva's eyes, It had spaghetti straps and went down to just below mid-thigh, I also had my purse with me which was damn heavy. I headed downstairs and I felt Ron's eyes raking over me appreciatively and smiled to myself, now I had my key to a normal life, seeing as I couldn't ever get the woman I loved, so maybe he would take me, although Minerva had said that she would kill me if I just went with the easy way out. When I got over to the marquee I felt Ginny bounce up next to me and she said,

"You look lovely Hermione; I don't know what you were worrying about. I don't know if you realised but all the teachers from Hogwarts are going to be here, so at least McGonagall will get to see you." I turned to her, eyes wide.

"You know!" I squeaked.

"Of course. I noticed all the little things. Like you both look happier when the other was in the room and that you both look away and blush whenever you think someone else had noticed that you're staring at each other. It really was quite obvious now." She said, grinning like a madman.

"Oh shit! But someone… Like one of the teachers could have noticed! And then she'd lose her job and everything." I heard footsteps and then the teachers arrived at the door of the marquee, Minerva leading the way, and now I was literally trying to resist from jumping up and down when she spoke;

"Hermione, you look lovely, beautiful colour dress." Her eyes were twinkling and I realised I had been caught out and I felt myself go red.

"You too," Now I had calmed myself down I had time to take in her outfit, and raked my eyes appreciatively over her robes, which were tighter to her body then her normal ones and had a lower neck, which showed a lovely view of some cleavage.

"Glad you approve." She said smirking and I just blushed again and showed her to her seat, the other professors following after as they had been sat together. I spent the run up to the wedding sitting people and then grinned as wide as was humanly possible when I found out that I was going to sit next to Minerva, which meant that I was going to have to clamp down on my emotions and try not to lean on her or kiss her, or touch her arm or anything. I took my chair and Minerva looked at me and smiled, she was obviously glad of the seating arrangements.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

When I arrived I saw Hermione and gasped, her dress was beautiful and showed quite a bit of her gorgeous legs. When we walked up I heard her and Ginny talking about how she felt something for a person and totally startled Hermione who was now panicking over what she had said. I smiled at her and then realised that her dress was exactly the same shade of green as my eyes. I chuckled to myself and was then glad that she got the joke. After complementing me, even though I didn't look all that different, she took me to her seat and then carried on seating people. Then I saw her glance down at her seating plan and grin, and then she started to come towards me and settled down next to me, arms touching and just itching to wrap around each other. By the end of the ceremony were both sat as close to each other as possible, inhaling each other's scent. When the clapping started we both edged away quickly and stood up, blushing and hadn't realised that the people closest on all sides had noticed the way that we had been acting, and were all grinning each other, for they had suspected it for quite a while. I followed Hermione into the aisle and over to the refreshments table and engaged in a quiet conversation with her that ranged over many topics. When Ron came and dragged her to dance I glared at his back and sat down dejectedly in a chair. Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona came over, Rolanda said;

"Dance with her! Go and steal her off of Ron." She urged. I looked up at them in shock

"How di-"

"No time for that. Go now before she thinks that you're quite happy to share." She pulled me out of my chair and went over to where Hermione was dancing with Ron, looking quite uncomfortable.

"May I have this dance?" I said to Hermione, Ron just looked shocked and moved out the way while I grabbed one of her hands and put my other hand on her hip. When we started to dance we were quite far apart but almost straight away the gap was closed and our bodies were touching. She rested her head on my shoulder as we whirled around the floor, not dancing much but we still outdid everyone in the whole room. Everyone was watching and when the song ended we realised what had happened and quickly stepped away from each other and then blushed. I really did like that light pink colour on Hermione it was quite lovely. And then someone shouted, I couldn't discern who,

"Well then Minerva? Are you going to kiss her or what?" There were cheers of agreement and I blushed but quickly grabbed her around her waist and kissed her forcefully on the lips and it obviously lasted than I meant it to, as time lost all meaning when I was wrapped up in that kiss and everyone was whistling when we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. And then the same voice that had urged me to kiss her shouted,

"Bloody hell that was over three minutes!" We both blushed again and went and got drinks.

HGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione POV

That kiss had been mind blowing! I thought as we grabbed drinks. And then the one thing I didn't want to hear boomed out of Kingsley's Patronus;

"Death Eaters are coming!" I turned to Minerva and kissed her quickly, but I poured my very soul into it.

"I have to go. I might never see you again. I love you Minerva, so much," I then disappeared into the crowd and then I heard her shout, so that everyone could hear and could very much tell who it was that was shouting;

"I love you too Hermione! And you _will_ come back. Because I don't know what to do if you don't." I turned and blew a kiss to her and then grabbed a dumbstruck Harry and Ron and when I felt the wards dissipate because of the Death Eaters I Apparated to us to the first place that I could think of.

_**Thanks to QueenElspeth for urging me to start writing again. I know this took forever and for that I am truly sorry. **_


	20. Chapter 20: Longing

Chapter 20: Longing

Hermione POV

I stared up at the roof of the tent as Harry was taking watch so I was attempting to get some sleep. Ron had left us and it was after the incident at Godric's Hollow so Harry didn't have his wand anymore either. I was trying to sleep but I couldn't help it when my thoughts took a melancholy route, and I felt them drift towards Minerva and how much a missed her. I smiled through my silent tears at the fact that she had said it, to a whole room of people, that she loved me. That was almost all that had kept me going through this whole trip, we had been bickering and fighting about almost everything and all because of that stupid locket. I miss Minerva so much…. How am I supposed to get through this without her here? She can't contact us and she can't even find out if I'm okay.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Minerva POV

Oh god… I need to get sleep I thought. Ever since Hermione had left I hadn't got any proper sleep because I would be plagued by nightmares when I did sleep and my brain was too active to fall asleep. And I wasn't going to accept any dreamless sleep that that traitor had made. If only Hermione was here, then she could make some. I started to feel silent tears make tracks down my cheeks which then turned into full out sobs. Hermione was gone, Voldemort was taking over and Albus is dead. There was nothing left now.

_**A/N: I know that it's really short but I just needed to explain how upset and lonely and full of despair both of them felt.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Final Battle

_**A/N: Ohhh my god! I'm onto the final battle! If I'm honest I never thought I'd get this far! But thank you to all of you that are still reading and reviewing. :D**_

_**By the way thanks to the anonymous Anya who just left me four muddled reviews. If you're going to review then learn the English language and how to write first. And you may think its pretty crap but at least say it clearly coward. Sorry about that but it was totally pointless what she wrote. Have a look if you want. Grrr!**_

_**I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be pretty awful because I've only read HP7 once, not three times like the others. So it probably won't match up properly. And if I was to read it then you would need to wait a few days. Although it's already taking me forever. Writer's block much?**_

_**Well, I think that it's been almost years since my last update, but I felt like giving it a go, no matter about the writer's block .I think that I might make this my last chapter. Just I got two more reviews, and even though this story really sucks, I've had loads of inspiration and kind words off of you guys. And would just like to thank anyone that has reviewed over the span of this story, and anyone who's story that I have read, and which gave me inspiration, you guys keep my faith of the English language. **_

Chapter 21: The Final Battle

Hermione POV

I climbed through the portrait and into the Room of Requirement and was shocked by all the people there, these were the resistance to the new ruling of Hogwarts, the ones that had been in the DA when Ginny, Neville and Luna had started it again. They were hiding out here so that the Carrows couldn't get to them and torture them, they had horrible methods of teaching. I wonder how Minerva's doing; I hope they haven't touched her because they won't live through it if they have. I turned to Ron, I knew a way to get rid of the Horcruxes.

"Ron! We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get some Basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcruxes." He nodded and Harry taught us how to say the Parseltongue for open. I ran down the stairs and into the girl's bathroom. I hissed the word that Harry had taught me and the sinks started to move. I grinned and jumped down the chute, casting a cushioning charm just before I hit the bottom. Ron thumped down next to me and we jumped up, running through the pipes until we got to the main room and from there headed straight to where the remains of the Basilisk were. I cast Diffindo on several places which then set all the teeth free. Me and Ron grabbed as many as we could and then we cast Accio on some brooms and flew up the chute. When we got back to the Room of Requirement I gave Harry the fangs who grinned at me, he had just come back from getting the diadem and then I turned to Ron to ask something when he kissed me. I froze and then pushed him off, wiping my mouth.

"Ron! What the hell was that for. I love Minerva and you bloody well know it. I'm _gay_ Ron." He just looked shocked.

"But we're meant to be together. I love you 'Mione." He argued.

"No you don't Ron. If I broke up with you then you would be all over the next girl that comes along. You don't love me Ron you just want to do what everyone thinks should happen." He went to talk again and I held up my hand to stop him. "No Ron, it's not going to happen." I turned my back on him and helped Harry with the preparation.

HGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva POV

Potter was in the castle? No way. He wasn't stupid enough, well Hermione wasn't stupid enough. He was in Ravenclaw Tower. And they called Voldemort? I was panicking inside as I kept my cool and argued back. And then, the stupid idiot spat at me so the bigger idiot Potter had to jump up and hex him. And now they knew that he was back, so all was left to do now was get ready for the battle that was pretty much inevitable.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

Hermione POV

I threw myself back into battle and tried to find Minerva, who was in the castle somewhere, battling for her life. When I finally did find I was shocked at the fact that she was facing off six Death Eaters and still holding her own. I burst into the battle and went back to back with her, taking a couple down straight away while they were still shocked by the fact that I had just chucked myself into the battle. Minerva looked over her shoulder briefly and smiled before getting back into the action. After a while we just had piles of Death Eater's unconscious bodies, scattered in a circle around us. All of a sudden the Death Eater's drew back, a few of them carrying their friends bodies and others just leaving on their own, leaving them to be picked up by the Order. We heard Voldemort's voice boom out from all directions, seeming as if he was inside the castle itself, it was rather scary actually! And he was asking for us to hand over Harry, after all that we had already lost, why would we just hand him over? But a few of the students that had stayed that weren't in the Order and some of the Auror's that had come were talking about handing him over and surrendering. We all gathered in the Great Hall and McGonagall stood on the Staff Table and casted _Sonorous_ on her voice so that she could be heard over the crowds that were talking.

"We are not just going to go ahead and hand Harry over! Anyone who thinks that then they can go join the other side, they have no place here!" This stopped all chat about handing him over and Minerva continued; "During this respite we need to sort out our ranks and collect up the dead." She stepped down and started to help, and our eyes met across the room, and I couldn't help but go over to her, and plant one on her lips. It held desperation, and I could taste the dust from all the rubble on her lips, but it still didn't stop me. Once we broke apart she sighed.

"I love you so much it hurts." I whispered.

"I love you too, and I hope to see you on the other side."

"You will, I'm not going anywhere now." I whispered back cheekily and spun away, going to help several others.

HGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva POV

I screamed, the anguish I felt finding a form in my voice. Hermione clung to my arm and cried I could feel her tears landing on my bare arm; the sleeve on my robes had been torn off hours ago. And then, he got up and everyone started to fight again. Well this makes no sense, I thought, but threw myself back into the fight, protecting Hermione when I could.

HGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione POV

I watched in shock as the dust cleared, as Death Eaters fell to floor and people stared in shock at where Lord Voldemort had fallen to the floor; dead. Someone started to cheer and I let out the breath that I hadn't known that I was holding and threw myself at Minerva, capturing her lips with my own, and I couldn't help but revel in the freedom that I now felt, and the fact that I could finally be with Minerva as she answered my kiss with fervour.

_**A/N: Thank you so much Andromedaa, thanks to you I updated, and I finally finished the one story that I thought that I was never going to finish. Her one review, even after all this time, urged me into action.**_

_**Thank you to every writer that I've read since finding this pairing, and every person that has read or reviewed! Even if I only get one more review I'm happy, I finally did the impossible, I finished this, the first story that I ever started, and the one that I never thought that I was going to.**_


End file.
